Lilly, You're Going Down
by AlvinFan07
Summary: Book 3 Set 5 months later: It's a start of a new school year, and Jake Ryan's time in juvi is up. His career is pretty much dead and he blames it all on one person...Lilly Truscott. What will he do when he finds out she's dating Miley?...LILEY.. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! I decided to post my next "book" now (Book #3), since I finished the prologue I figured, why not? Lol. so here's my next book in my Liley series, hope you enjoy it:-)**

Prologue-

_**5 Months Later…**_

**(Jake's POV)-**

Today was the day I finally got out of Juvi. I still had to have a probation officer though; which royally sucks. In fact, everything sucks now. The word obviously got out months ago about my attempt to rape the ever so beautiful, Miley Stewart.

"Jake Ryan," the probation officer walked up to me. "You're free to go. But, I still have to keep an eye on you."

"Fine…" In all honesty, I was pissed off. Not only was I thrown into juvi, but my agent visited me about a month ago and told me that my acting career was pretty much dead.

My probation officer, Chuck, lead me outside where my parents were; waiting to bring me back home. Once I got outside, my Mom ran up to me.

"Oh, Leslie!" She hugged me, "I'm so glad you're out now."

I furiously pulled away, "DON'T call me that…"

"Sorry honey…I'm just so glad to have my little boy back."

I pushed past them, "Let's just go…" I angrily walked to the car and got in the back seat. As my parents got in the convertible, my Dad gave me a cold look; he hasn't said a word to me yet. '_Great, he hates me now too_,' I thought to myself.

I barged into my own house once we got there. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Well…just one person. But, she wouldn't want to speak to me. Not after what happened. I swear it would've turned out much better if…if SHE didn't show up. SHE was the one that ruined it and pissed me off. SHE was the one that turned me in.

I felt anger take over me. My hands balled up into a fist and I could feel my face redden. I got up to my room and slammed my door shut. _She_ ruined everything; I had to get my revenge. But how?

I sat on my bed and eventually fell backwards onto it. Nothing came to mind. But that wouldn't stop me- not at all. I would get her back somehow.

I coldly said out loud to myself, "Lilly Truscott, you're going down…"

**What a creep, huh? lol, I know it was short, but it's just a prologue. I'm not sure when I'll post up "chapter one." I'm going to be pretty busy this weekend, and on Sunday (please dont hate me) I'm going to a Miley Cyrus concert with my little cousin. I'm pretty excited.. but Im not braging and trying to sound like a b. So please dont hate me! lol. Hope you liked my story anyways, R&R please :-)**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello again! Sorry this took a little longer to post than I thought. But here it is! Oh and the concert on sunday (oct. 21) was really fun; and thanks for those of you who wished me luck/ to have fun at the concert:-) I seriously hipervenolated when I saw her tour bus, it was quite funny, lol. Anyways, here's "chapter one", hope you enjoy!!**

**Also: I do not own Hannah Montana.. sadly :-( **

Chapter 1-

Lilly Truscott walked around the beach by Rico's with caution. She held her water gun close to her as she glanced around at her surroundings. '_Where did they hide?_' she thought to herself. She slowly walked in a circle, keeping her eyes open to spot her two best friends. They were very good hiders, she had to admit.

Miley Stewart got a better grip on her water gun as she peeked around from behind Rico's. She grinned as she saw Lilly cautiously look around; she couldn't help but laugh to herself at how cute Lilly looked. '_Look at her all cute and confused_,' she looked down at her water gun. '_And soon she'll be all wet, cute, and just…damn. Sexy!_' Miley thought to herself as she grinned more.

Oliver Oken laughed to himself as he slowly and quietly snuck up behind Miley. He had his water gun positioned for the attack. He could tell she was getting ready to attack Lilly with water, but he'd soon interrupt that little thought. "Got'cha!" he shouted as he started squirting Miley with water from behind.

Miley shrieked and jumped forward from being shocked. "Oliver!" she yelled from the sudden surprise.

Lilly quickly turned her attention towards the incident and laughed hysterically. "Nice one, Oken!" she laughed.

Miley got up, completely drenched, with some sand stuck to her. "Excuse me??" she smiled at her girlfriend.

Lilly's laugh slowed down, "I'm sorry, Miles. But that was funny," she walked over towards her two friends.

Oliver smiled proudly, "Maybe if you weren't concentrating so much on your girlfriend, you would've seen me comin'."

Miley blushed as she brushed off some sand, "I…I was just…um…trying to, uh…"

"Mhmm," Oliver grinned. "You know I'm right."

Lilly smiled at Miley, "Don't be embarrassed, Miley. I don't blame you for getting distracted," she ran her hand through her own hair and smiled.

Miley and Oliver laughed. "Wow, Lilly," Miley said.

"Oh come on, I'm just joking around," she smiled again.

"Yea, yea," Miley rolled her eyes. She looked down at herself, "Man, Oliver, you really got me good."

Oliver grinned, "That I did. That I did," he stood there looking rather pleased with himself.

Miley and Lilly glanced at each other and grinned. They could read each other's minds; they positioned their water guns to aim at Oliver. Then, they blasted him with water as they laughed.

"Whoa!" Oliver jumped from shock.

While laughing, Miley and Lilly gave each other a high five.

Oliver looked down at his soaking wet clothes, then looked up at his two friends, "Oh, very clever you two."

The two girls smiled proudly, "I know," Lilly replied.

Oliver realized that Lilly was the only one who wasn't drenched. "How is this fair? You're still dry."

"I'm just good at this," she smiled.

He looked at Miley and back at Lilly, and then giggled to himself.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Oh…nothing," he smiled innocently.

"Tell us," Lilly said.

"You'll smack me, so…I'll keep it to myself."

"Oliver…" they both said strongly.

"Okay, fine, I…I was gonna say that maybe Miley will "soak" you later when you two are alone," he smiled shyly.

Miley laughed as Lilly looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"You are one twisted boy," Miley said, still laughing.

"And perverted!" Lilly added.

"I know I am," he grinned.

"You're such a…a boy!" Miley said as her laughter started slowing down.

"Yea, yea," Oliver's watch alarm started going off, "Whoa, I gotta get goin'. I'll see you two lovebirds later," he smiled and waved as he walked off.

"Bye, Oliver!" both girls shouted to him.

Lilly glanced over at Miley and grinned, "So…about that getting me wet thing…" she smiled more.

Miley smiled, "Oh, you wanna get wet, sweetheart?"

Lilly nodded, assuming Miley was thinking the same thing as her.

"Well, it _does_ sound like fun," she gripped her water gun.

"Yay!" Lilly said with excitement.

Miley whipped her water gun up and squirted Lilly with the cold water.

Lilly shrieked and laughed at the same time, "Miley!" she laughed.

Miley laughed, "I don't know about you, but I thought that was fun."

"You tricked me," she started reigning out her shirt.

Miley walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry. But…" she looked Lilly up and down with a smile on her face. "You look pretty hot like this."

Lilly smiled and blushed, "Well, you do too."

"…House?"

"House."

They quickly walked off to Miley's house; which wasn't that far away from where they were. In no time at all, they got to her house and rushed in. Jackson was sitting on the couch and looked over at the two soaked girls.

"Hey, Miles. I found out something today that I think you should know about…"

"Not now. Busy. Bye," she grabbed Lilly's hand and they rushed upstairs.

"But…" he was too late. They were already in her room. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV.

About twenty minutes later, both girls laid there on Miley's bed; totally exhausted.

"Wow…" Lilly said with a smile on her face.

Miley rolled to her side, leaned in, and kissed her girlfriend deeply, "That was, once again, amazing."

"Totally," Lilly kissed her back. "Should we shower now or later?"

"Hmm…" Miley thought about it for a minute. "I suppose we could now," she smiled.

Lilly grinned, "Then let's go!" she said with excitement as she hopped up from the bed. She took Miley's hand and they were soon in the shower.

Downstairs, Robbie Ray walked through the door and set his papers down on the piano bench. "Hey, Jackson. Is your sister home?"

"Yea. She's upstairs with Lilly."

"O-kay…Then I'll wait 'till they come down to tell her…"

"Tell her what?" he wondered.

"Jake's out…"

"Oh yea, I heard about that. I tried to tell her when she got home, but um…yea."

Robbie Ray sat down on the couch next to his son, "I'm worried…What if he tries something again?"

"I know. I'm worried too; and after what he tried to do, he should've been in there longer than six months."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he wanted to get his mind off the subject for a bit. "Is there a basketball game on?"

"I haven't even checked yet," they flipped through the channels until they found one. They watched for a while and eventually, the two girls came downstairs.

"Hi, Daddy," Miley said cheerfully.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart," Lilly also said cheerfully.

Robbie Ray looked over at them, "Hey, girls…" he stood up. "I need to tell you something…"

Miley caught the worried look in her father's eyes, "…What's wrong?"

"Well…I don't know if you've already heard this or not but, um…Jake's out…"

Miley's eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly. She felt Lilly grip her arm as she stood closer to her. "You're kidding…right? Please tell me you're kidding…" she felt panicked.

"I'm sorry, bud," he looked down.

Miley looked over at Lilly; she had a look of fear and sadness on her face. "Lilly…" she said softly. "It's gonna be okay…"

"How do you know? He probably hates my guts!" she was really scared.

"I don't think he'll try anything, Lil. Not after being in juvi for six months. I'm sure he learned a lesson."

"…Can you walk me home? I don't want to go out there alone."

Robbie Ray walked closer to them, "I'll drive you home, Lilly. There's no way I want either of you alone out there."

Lilly smiled slightly, "Thanks, Mr. Stewart."

"No problem," he turned to his daughter, "are you comin' with?"

"Yup," she took Lilly's hand in hers and the three of them walked out to the car. In a few minutes they arrived at Lilly's house. Miley got out with her and walked her to the door.

"Do you really think things will be okay, Miley?"

"Well, if he's smart he'll leave us alone."

"But…he's not smart…"

Miley pulled Lilly close to her, "Listen. Even IF he tries anything, I'll be there to protect you."

Lilly smiled and kissed her, "Same here."

Miley kissed her back and they hugged each other, "Well, I should get to the car before my Dad starts honking."

"Yea," Lilly said still smiling, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Absolutely," they gave each other one more quick kiss and Miley walked back to the car.

Robbie Ray glanced at her as he started backing up, "You gonna be alright, bud?"

"I think…I'm just worried. I mean, what's he going to do when he finds out about me and Lilly?"

"Let's just hope that the time in juvi knocked some sense into him."

Miley was soon lost in thought and didn't realize they got home a few minutes later.

"Bud?...Miles, we're home," he was waving his hand in front of her face.

'Oh, sorry…" they got out of the car and got onto the patio deck. "I'm just gonna sit out here for a bit, okay Dad?"

"Sure, bud," he kissed the top of her head and headed inside.

Miley sat down on the steps and looked out at the ocean. She let out a sigh and put her face into her hands while resting her elbows on her knees. '_What if he tries to hurt Lilly? I couldn't live with that…I have to tell him myself about me and her. Maybe he'd be more calm about it_,' she thought to herself. '_But how? He'll probably yell at me. He's most likely already mad at her…_' her thoughts were interrupted by an unwanted familiar voice.

"Hey, Miley…"

She lifted her head from her hands and turned around, "Oh no…" '_How dare he come here like this after what he did to me!_' she angrily thought to herself. "What are you doing here?..." she sounded worried.

Jake sighed and looked down, "Mind if I sit?..." he shyly asked as he pointed to a spot next to Miley.

"My Dad and brother are right inside. If you try ANYTHING, they'll be out here like that," she said quickly as she snapped her fingers.

"I'm not going to do anything…Can I please just talk to you for a second?"

"…Fine…" her heart was pounding; she was terrified.

Jake slowly sat down next to her and clasped his hands together. Without looking at her, he said, "I know that apologizing isn't going to make things better…but I really am sorry about what happened…"

Miley didn't exactly know what to say. This was very awkward to say the least. She sighed and glanced at him, "You're right about that…apologizing isn't going to do any good."

He looked over at her as she turned her attention away from him. "I know you won't believe me, but…I wasn't originally going to act like that that night. I was just being stupid by seeing how far you'd let things go with us…but, then Lilly showed up and made me mad. I really wasn't originally going to try to rape you…"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Well, I was hoping you would…since it is the truth anyways."

Miley shook her head, not saying anything; not looking at him.

Jake nervously ran his hand through his hair, "I know I messed things up…big time. If I could take it back, I would. And I'm not going to lie- I'm pretty pissed off at Lilly"-

"You leave her alone!" Miley interrupted.

Jake was surprised by her outburst, "I didn't say I was going to do anything to her," he put his hands on his knees. '_Even though I will…_" he thought to himself.

"How do I know you won't?"

"Don't you trust my word?"

"No!" she looked annoyed.

Jake decided to change the subject, "Listen, I just came here to try to fix things with us."

"What do you exactly mean by that?"

"Well, uh…I was hoping you'd…uh…maybe, possibly, give me another chance?" he looked hopeful.

Miley quickly stood up, "Are you out of your freakin' ego-filled mind?!"

Jake got up as well, "I still love you, Miley. I want to prove that to you."

"No! All you've proved to me is that all you want is to get in my pants! And besides, I was over you before that little incident anyways!"

"What??" he was shocked and confused.

"Yea! I was going to break up with you that night! In fact, I was about to before you were all over me!"

"I don't understand…why were you going to break up with me before that?"

"I didn't love you, okay? There…there was someone else I loved…"

Jake all of a sudden looked really mad, "Who?..."

Miley thought twice about telling him now, "I'm not going to tell you…You tend to overreact!"

"Fine…" he crossed his arms over his chest. "I will find out though…" he walked away; leaving Miley alone on the deck. She quickly went inside and locked the doors.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Im kinda unsure about how I feel about it, but I donno. Lemme know what you think, thanks for reading and I should have the next chapter up very soon. :-)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter...hope you like it:-)**

Chapter 2-

The next day, both girls were dropped off at school by their parents. The news of Jake being released had them worried.

"Have a good day, bud," Robbie Ray smiled.

"I'll try…thanks for the ride," Miley got out and waved good-bye. Once he drove off, she headed inside the school. She still couldn't get last night out of her head. '_He looked so mad when I told him I was in love with someone else. And he flat out told me he was pissed off at Lilly…How can I tell him she's the one I'm in love with?_' she thought to herself and sighed. She reached her locker and found Lilly standing there waiting for her.

"Hey, beautiful," Lilly said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," Miley weakly smiled.

Lilly looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Jake showed up last night"—

"What?!" Lilly interrupted. "What'd he do?? I'll hurt him!"

"Calm down," she put her hands on Lilly's shoulders. "He didn't _do_ anything. But, he had the nerve to ask me for a second chance."

"What?" Lilly said with disbelief.

"Yea, dumb right?" she shut her locker and they headed towards class.

"Did you tell him about us?" Lilly wondered.

"I was going to, until he told me that he's already pissed off at you."

"Oh…" she was scared; she had to admit that much.

They got to their classroom and found everyone crowded around one desk. They gave each other a worried look and walked over.

"What's going on?" Miley asked.

The crowd cleared a path and Miley was soon face to face with Jake.

"Hello, Miley."

She couldn't tell if he was happy or mad to see her, "Uh…hi?"

"So, nobody's telling me who you're dating. They say that you'd be the one to tell me."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe that nobody told him already; everybody in the school knew about her and Lilly. "R..really?" she said nervously.

"Yea. Really," he seemed creepily calm. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Miley didn't know what to do, especially since everyone in the class had their eyes on them. "I, uh…I don't think it's any of your business. So, just give up already."

Jake looked at Lilly- and it was not a happy look at all. "Maybe Lilly would tell me who the guy is." The class snickered, causing Jake to be slightly confused.

"Why would I do that? She's my best friend; I'm not going to tell you something she doesn't want you to know."

Jake walked over to Lilly, glaring at her. Then he looked around at their classmates, "Do you mind?" The rest of the class, except Miley, went back to their seats. Jake rolled his eyes and glared back at Lilly. "If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me…" he said under his breath so she could only hear him. "I'm already very pissed off at you."

Lilly gulped. She was about to say something when the late bell rang and the intercom came on.

'Attention all tenth graders! For those of you who ordered your class rings please come by the office. They are ready to be picked up. And if you hadn't ordered yours yet, there is still time to do so. Thank you.'

Miley quickly went over to Lilly and took her by the arm, "That would be us. Gotta go," and they were off. Once they were in the hallway, Miley stopped walking. "What did he say to you?"

Lilly was still a little shaken about it, "He…he said 'If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me'…"

"Oh man…" tears started to build up in Miley's eyes.

Lilly quickly pulled her into a hug, "Hey, its okay. I can handle Mr. JERK Ryan."

Miley hugged back, "Even so…I'm still worried. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you."

"He's punched me before; I lived," she smiled to try to make Miley feel better.

Miley couldn't help but smile back, "I guess you're right."

"That's better," she gave her a quick kiss. "Now let's go get our class rings!" she said enthusiastically.

They continued walking towards the office where pretty much all of their classmates were. Sarah looked over and saw Miley and Lilly.

"Hey guys!" she waved.

"Hey Sarah," Lilly replied with a smile. Miley waved back as well.

"Are you two going to wear each other's class rings?"

The two girls looked at each other and smiled, "I haven't even thought about that," Miley said.

"Me neither," Lilly added, and then looked back at Sarah. "Thanks for the great idea," she smiled.

"Aw, no problem. Yay! I gave the cutest couple in the school a great idea," she beamed.

Miley and Lilly looked at her confused, "You think we're the school's cutest couple?"

"Oh, not just me. Pretty much everyone does. Except Amber and Ashley…and a few of their friends. But, that's not much. Oh, and Jake doesn't even know, so he doesn't count."

"Wow," Miley said. "I had no idea about that."

Sarah smiled as they got further up in the line, "Why do you think nobody's told Jake about you two?"

"That's amazing…" Lilly felt happier knowing the school was helping them out.

Soon enough, they were next in line. Lilly got hers first and looked at it as they got Miley's to her. Miley looked at her ring; she had her name on it, the school's name, the year they graduate, their school mascot on one side, and a music note on the other. The center stone was her November birthstone. Lilly's was pretty much the same; name, school name, mascot, graduate year, March birthstone. On hers though, she had a skateboard on the other side of the ring.

"Sweet!" Lilly said with excitement.

Miley smiled and took Lilly's left hand and placed her ring on Lilly's ring finger, "There, perfect."

Lilly grinned and placed her class ring on Miley's left ring finger as well. "Absolutely."

Amber walked up behind them and Ashley joined her shortly after. "My, my. Sharing rings I see?"

"Yea…so?" Lilly said annoyed.

Amber faked a concern voice as she said, "Aren't you afraid Jake will see and get mad?"

"No," Miley replied. "It's not like it's noticeable."

"What if he asks to see them?" she smiled evilly.

"We'll say no, duh," Miley really hated them.

Amber rolled her eyes, "You do know he's going to find out eventually, right?"

"Of course I do… I'm planning on telling him myself, genius."

"Well," she smiled evilly again, "Just hope _someone_ doesn't get to him first," and with that, Amber and Ashley walked off.

Both Miley and Lilly glared at them as they walked off. Lilly turned to Miley, "You don't think they'd actually tell him, do you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised…" she glanced at the clock. "Let's get back to class. I don't want the teacher to get mad at us for taking so long."

"I suppose," Lilly took Miley's hand in hers and they headed back to class.

The rest of the day went oddly well. Jake occasionally asked Miley if she was ever going to tell him who she was dating; but he seemed calm after a while. In fact…a little too calm; in a creepy way. Miley decided to confront him after school.

"You do know he's just going to lie to you, right?" Lilly said.

"It's worth a shot. Who knows, he _might_ tell me the truth."

Lilly shrugged, "I guess it's worth a shot. But, I'm coming with you."

Miley smiled, "Good. 'Cos I would've dragged you with me anyways," she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Lilly grinned, "Careful, Miles. What if Jake sees?"

"Right. We don't want him to find out this way. Anyways, let's go talk to him." They headed out of the school and found Jake talking to Oliver; whom looked very annoyed. They got closer to the two boys.

"Jake, I'm not telling you who Miley's dating, okay?!" Oliver practically yelled.

Miley glared at the back of Jake's head, she coughed to get his attention; which worked.

"Oh, uh…hey, Miley. I was just, um…asking Oliver for an assignment."

"No you weren't," both Oliver and Miley said at the same time. Lilly rolled her eyes at how dumb Jake was.

Jake sighed, "Okay, I wasn't." He looked at Miley, "Why won't you tell me who he is?" he actually sounded hurt.

Miley looked away from him, "Because you're…how do I say this…um…a spaz."

Lilly laughed a little, but they could still hear her. Jake glared at her and she stopped. "Sorry…"

Jake ignored her and looked back at Miley. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked, "Could I at least guess?"

Miley thought about that; there was no way he'd actually guess the right answer. He didn't suspect a thing. "I suppose you could try."

Jake glanced at Oliver and back at Miley, "Is it Oliver?"

Miley laughed, and so did Lilly and Oliver. "No way! He's like a brother to me."

Jake actually laughed too. He realized that it was a ridiculous guess, "Sorry. It was the only person I could think of."

Miley's laugh calmed down, "Look, Jake. I want to tell you but, I don't know how you'll react…I just know you're going to be mad."

He looked down, "I don't blame you for feeling that way. I just want to know who he is…" he looked back up at her, "so I know if he's treating you right or not."

Miley actually smiled a little, "They are."

He sadly smiled, "Okay…you can tell me when you're ready…sorry for being so pushy about it…"

"Thanks, Jake…and I promise I will tell you, it's just…I'm trying to figure out how."

"O-kay…" he was still confused about why she had to think so hard about it.

She grabbed Oliver's wrist to check his watch, "Look, um, we have to get goin'. So…see you later I guess."

"Yea…see ya," Jake sadly walked away.

"Man," Oliver said, "he's really upset about this. Maybe you should think about telling him soon."

"I know, I know," she held Lilly's hand. "I'm just afraid of how he'll react."

Lilly put her arm around her, "Miles, if he likes you as much as he says he does, then maybe he'll just be happy for you."

"You're his least favorite person right now," the trio started walking home.

"So he'll hate me more, big whoop. He'll get over it."

"What if he doesn't?" Oliver asked.

"Look, I don't think he'd do anything drastic. I mean, he just got out of juvi, why would he do something that would get him back there?"

"'Cos he's a moron," Miley added.

Lilly smiled, "That I already knew."

They all three shared a laugh and eventually they reached Oliver's house. The two girls gave him a hug and continued towards Miley's house. To their advantage, nobody was home. Jackson had to work right after school and Robbie Ray had a meeting to go to. Since she was still holding her hand, Miley led Lilly up to her room. Lilly was grinning the whole way up the stairs.

"Gee, Miles. A little antsy aren't we?"

"You got that right," they got in her room and she shut the door. Miley sat down on her bed and had Lilly sit on her lap-- face to face. It was their favorite make-out position. Lilly leaned in and deeply kissed her as she placed both her hands behind Miley's head; making the kiss deepen even more. Miley moaned and wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist. Without fully acknowledging it, they took off each other's clothes and Miley pulled Lilly on top of her.

Robbie Ray happily walked into the house, placing his papers at their usual spot- on the piano bench. "I can't wait to tell Miley the good news," he smiled. He quickly walked upstairs, heading to Miley's room. He turned the knob and walked in, "Miley, I have the greatest…SWEET NIBLETS!!" he quickly turned around.

Miley and Lilly quickly jumped off each other from the shock of their interruption. "Dad!" Miley yelled, rather embarrassed. Both girls held the covers over them as close as possible.

Robbie Ray turned back around, but not looking at them. He was also embarrassed by walking in on his daughter and her girlfriend having, well…a very intimate moment. "I uh…gotta go," he quickly walked out of the room; closing the door behind him. THAT was something he never wanted to see.

"…Oh…my…gosh…" Miley buried her face into her pillow.

Lilly just sat there, shocked. "I…I can't believe he just…just…"

"Walked in on us…" Miley finished her sentence for her.

"Yea…what you said…"

Miley pulled her pillow off her face, "I'll never be able to look at him in the eye ever again."

"Me neither…" Lilly leaned her head on Miley's shoulder. "Man, I wish he didn't interrupt us…"

"I know…" she looked at Lilly. "Is it weird that I still want to continue?"

"A little," she smiled.

"Well I don't want to be antsy when we talk to him…" she smiled back.

"I suppose that would make it more uncomfortable."

"Exactly," she leaned in and kissed Lilly again.

Robbie Ray sat on the couch in the living room, trying desperately to get the picture of his daughter and Lilly out of his head. '_Why? Why didn't I knock? Why was I even there in the first place? Sweet niblets, I'll never be able to look at her the same again_,' he thought to himself.

Lilly and Miley eventually came downstairs. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs; they had no idea what to say to him. After a minute, Miley spoke up, "…Hey, Daddy…" They walked closer to him.

Without looking at her he said, "…Hey…"

She sighed, "Daddy, I, uh…I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry…I should've knocked…"

Miley wanted the awkwardness to end, "So, um…why'd you come in my room?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "Um…I was going to tell you some great news, but…yea…"

"…What was the great news?"

"Oh yea," he finally looked over at them. Both girls looked a little sweaty, their hair was slightly messy, and their clothes were askew. He quickly looked away again, "Um…I was gonna tell you that you're going to win the 'Teen Pop Music Award'."

Both Lilly and Miley had huge smiles on their faces. "I will?!" Miley said happily.

"Mhmm," he said, still feeling a bit awkward.

Both girls did their happy dance and hugged each other. Lilly pulled back slightly, "I'm so proud of you!" she leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Miley smiled into the kiss and slowly moved her hands down to Lilly's waist; totally forgetting her father was right there.

"Excuse me!" he said a little loud.

They quickly pulled apart, "Sorry…" they both said at the same time.

Robbie Ray stood up, "Well, uh…I have to go to another meeting, and it's gonna run late, so I'll be spending the night at a hotel. So, um…if you want…Lilly can stay the night if her parents are okay with it…"

Miley and Lilly were shocked, "Really?" Miley questioned.

"Yea…Jackson's got a party later, and I don't want you alone with Jake running around."

Miley smiled, "So, you're not mad at us?"

"No, I just wish I didn't see that. Why didn't you lock your door?"

"Too excited to think straight—"

"O-kay…too much information, bud," he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Sorry…again…" she turned to Lilly. "Wanna call your parents?"

"Sure," she took out her cell phone and called her house. After a few seconds, her Mom answered, "Hey, Mom…yea, I'm at Miley's…Yea…her Dad actually wants to know if I can spend the night…He and Jackson are going to be gone and he doesn't want her alone with Jake on the loose…" Lilly smiled, "Thanks, Mom…sure, that'd be great…bye…" she hung up and smiled at Miley. "She's totally cool with it, and she said she'd bring me extra clothes and stuff."

"Awesome," Miley grinned.

Robbie Ray smiled a little, "And if you girls feel uncomfortable or unsafe here, you call your parents, okay Lilly?"

"Got'cha," she gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll lock the doors and stay upstairs. And Jackson will eventually be back, right?"

"He wasn't quite sure. But, he said he'd call with details."

"Okay. Like I said, you have nothing to worry about. We'll be alright."

"I know, bud," he looked at his watch. "I gotta head out here soon." He went upstairs, finished packing up his things, went back downstairs, and grabbed his briefcase. "See you tomorrow girls."

"Bye, Dad," Miley waved.

"Bye, Mr. Stewart," Lilly also waved.

Robbie Ray left and Miley locked the doors. Miley turned to Lilly and smiled, "Upstairs missy," she pointed towards the stairs.

Lilly laughed, "Yes, ma'am." Then the two girls ran upstairs; the night was theirs to enjoy- alone.

**Hope you're enjoying this story so far. I promise that things will get started up with Jake finding out soon, then it'll be even more excting, lol. But, lemme know what you think :-)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hola again! I got this chapter updated much sooner than I expected. I had more free time then I thought, which is always nice. School's hard to handle sometimes! lol. Here's the next chapter- hope you like it :-)**

Chapter 3-

A couple days have passed and Jake still didn't know who his ex-girlfriend was dating. He was losing his patients quickly and becoming very annoyed. So many things were pissing him off lately; he was still trying to think of a way to get Lilly back. '_I know_,' he thought to himself. '_Somehow I'll just…humiliate her…no…_' he let out a frustrated sigh. He was sitting on the beach, looking out at the ocean; wishing Miley was with him.

"Hey, Jake."

He turned around to see Amber Addison behind him, "Oh, hey Amber…" he looked back at the ocean.

She smiled evilly, thinking of her plan. "Come take a walk with me, Jakey," she said 'sweetly.'

"How come?" he wondered as he looked back at her.

"I just have some information that you might want to know," she continued to smile.

Jake stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts, "What kind of information?" he was rather curious.

They started walking along the beach, "It's about who Miley's dating. Everybody knows about it."

"Then why isn't anyone telling me?" he sounded frustrated.

"For some reason they want to help her out. They're all delusional."

Jake laughed a little, "What do you have against Miley anyways?"

"She's a hillbilly loser."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Come on, Amber. She's not that bad."

"She'd be better if she didn't hang out with the two dorks Oliver and Lilly."

Jake glared at the mention of that name. "Please don't mention her. She ruined my life and I have no idea how to pay her back without getting in trouble."

Amber's evil smile returned to her face, "I'm sorry, Jake, but I'm not exactly done talking about Lilly."

"Please…I really hate her right now."

"You're about to hate her even more," she laughed lightly.

Jake looked at her with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?"

Amber stopped walking, then so did Jake. "This is valuable information, Jake. What do I get out of this?"

Jake smiled, "What would you like?"

"A night with you," she smiled back.

"We'll see about that. What's the information?"

"I don't know how to break it to you, but…" she had an evil grin, "You're little ex-girlfriend is dating your worst enemy."

He was slightly confused, "I can't think of any guys that are my enemies though…"

"Exactly," she still had that evil grin on her face. "Miley's not dating a guy, Jake. She's dating her best friend."

He had a shocked look on his face which soon turned to anger, "…No…that's impossible…"

"It's the truth, Jake."

"I don't believe you…" he started walking away.

Amber ran after him, "Fine, don't believe me! You'll see that I'm right, just ask her yourself."

"Fine, I will!"

"She's not going to tell you the truth. Word is, she's afraid of what you'll do. In fact, she told me she was going to eventually tell you about it herself."

"…Then I'll wait for that. But you're wrong. There's no way Miley's bi or…whatever."

Amber shrugged, "Alright. You've been warned," she started walking away.

Jake sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Then, he started heading back to his house. '_I'll prove Amber wrong…the only reason she told me that is because she can't stand Miley, for some odd reason…I just hope Miley tells me soon._' He looked around and noticed it was getting late. '_I'll try talking to her tomorrow. I don't want to disturb her right now._' He got to his house and went straight for his room. Jake sat on his bed and propped his head up with his hands; his elbows resting on his knees. He glanced over at a picture of him and Miley from when they were dating that was on his desk. He let out a sigh, walked over, and slowly picked it up. In this picture, they were both making silly, but not too silly, faces; both of them were smiling. Tears started building up in his eyes, blurring his vision. Jake brought the picture over to his bed with him as hot tears ran down his cheek. Only in the privacy of his own room would he allow himself to cry. Nobody else would ever see the weak side of Jake Ryan- nobody. Jake closed his eyes as he held the picture to his chest; eventually falling into a deep sleep.

The next day at school, Miley was at her locker gathering her things for her next class. Lilly stood next to her with a dreamy look on her face as she looked at her girlfriend. Miley noticed this and laughed to herself, "Enjoying your view?"

"Ve-ry much so," she grinned.

Miley smiled and blushed slightly, "You and your smooth talk," she shut her locker door.

Lilly leaned in and leaned back with a sigh, "I miss kissing you in the hallway."

"I do too. But don't worry; I'm going to tell him today…hopefully."

Lilly smiled, "And I'll be right there with you."

Miley smiled back, "Follow me," they headed towards the girls bathroom. Miley took her hand and led her into a stall. "Now you can kiss me," she smiled.

Lilly grinned, "You rock," she wrapped her arms around Miley's neck to pull her closer.

"I try," Miley leaned in the rest of the way and deeply kissed Lilly; getting a good grip on her waist.

Lilly moaned and ran her hands down Miley's side. "You're…torturing me…wearing…that…cute…skirt…" she said between kisses.

Miley smiled and lightly bit Lilly's bottom lip, "That's for later," she continued to kiss her.

Lilly moaned louder, "Oh, Miley…"

Miley slowly broke the kiss and smiled again, "We should get going. We don't want to be late for class now, do we?"

"Sure we do," Lilly gave her a pouty look.

"No, no, Truscott. We can do that later," she smirked.

"Not fair, you got me all wound up," she smirked back.

"Good," and with that, she took Lilly's hand and they got out of the stall.

School went on for what seemed like forever to Lilly. During class, Lilly kept looking at the back of Miley's head, not paying attention to anything else. She was startled by a piece of crumbled paper tossed at her from somewhere behind or next to her- she wasn't quite sure. She carefully uncrumbled it and it read-

'_Lilly, you ruined my life and somehow I'll ruin yours. You've been warned…_'

Her eyes widened; she looked it over again, hoping this person signed their name. But, there was nothing; even though she already knew who it was from. She jumped from the sound of the bell. By the time she turned around, Jake was already walking out of the room.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Miley asked her.

She quickly turned her head to look back Miley. "Jake…he…he…" she held up the note.

Miley took it and read it. Her eyes grew big and looked up at Lilly with a worried look on her face. "We have to tell the principal!" she panicked.

"But we have no proof it was from Jake. He didn't sign his name…"

Miley sighed and glanced back at the note, "I think I should talk to him alone, Lilly…"

"Miley…"

"No. If you're there with me, it probably wont go well at all…I'd feel better if you were with your parents…"

"…Okay…if it'll make you feel better…"

Miley smiled a little and hugged her, "Things will be okay."

Lilly hugged her back, "Of course. As long as I have you."

Miley pulled back slightly, "I'll walk you home."

"Perfect," Lilly grinned. "Cos my parents won't be home for a while and you owe me big time for being so mean in the bathroom."

Miley smiled, "I do owe you…BIG time," she winked at her.

Lilly gulped, "Oh boy…"

"Do you have any homework?"

"Nope. You?"

"None," she smiled again and took Lilly's hand, "Let's go." Both girls pretty much ran out of the school. Once they got outside the school, they ran into Jake.

"Hey, Miley…" he looked down at their hands, "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Uh…" they both released each other's hands. "We were just in a hurry 'cos…uh, of some news my Dad had for me…yea," Miley said nervously.

"I see…anyways, can I talk to you?"

"How about later today? I gotta get home."

He sighed, "Okay…when?"

"I'll call you, okay?" she was getting antsy.

"Alright. Then, I guess I'll see you later," he glanced at Lilly and glared at her. "Bye…" Then he walked off.

Lilly looked back at Miley, "Wow, good quick thinking. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," she smiled proudly.

"Alright, let's get to my house pronto," she re-took Miley's hand and they pretty much ran to her house.

They arrived a few minutes later. Lilly quickly took out her house keys, unlocked the door, and pulled Miley in with her. Miley shut the door behind her and was soon pinned up against it as Lilly deeply kissed her. Lilly broke the kiss, "Couch or room?"

"Room…with the door locked. Don't want what happened with my Dad to happen with your parents."

"True, that suck," she took her hand once again and ran upstairs.

Nearly half an hour later, the two girls laid there on Lilly's bed holding each other. Lilly leaned in and softly kissed Miley on the lips, "I really, really needed that," she smiled.

"I could tell," Miley teased.

"Hey, you're the one that was teasing me ALL day," she beamed. "First that cute skirt, then the bathroom thing, then the other flirty things," she kissed her again.

Miley laughed, "It was fun…and so was the aftermath of my teasing."

"You bet'cha," they both sat up in the bed.

Miley looked at the clock on Lilly's wall, "I suppose I should get goin' soon and break the news to Jake."

Lilly frowned, "I don't want you to go."

"I know, sweetie," she reached over and lightly kissed her. "But, if I don't, then he's just going to get madder."

"True," they both got out of bed and started getting dressed. Then a thought came to Lilly's mind, "Miles…"

"Hmm?" she looked over at her.

"…Maybe you shouldn't wear that skirt when you go talk to him…"

"Shoot…good idea. Can I borrow a pair of jeans?"

"Absolutely," she got out a pair of jeans and tossed them to her. "You can just leave your skirt here and pick it up later if you want."

"Thanks, Lil," she finished putting the jeans on, walked over, and kissed Lilly. "Wish me luck."

"Only the best. Call me later, 'kay?"

"For sure," Miley kissed her once more. "Bye, see you later."

"Bye," Lilly smiled as Miley shut the door behind her. Lilly pinched her lips together and let out a happy, high pitched scream. She plopped down on her bed and held her covers close to her; which were still warm from hers and Miley's little 'activity.' Lilly couldn't be any happier.

Meanwhile—

Miley reached the beach and sat at the table next to Rico's. She nervously sighed and pulled out her cell phone; dialing Jake's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey…it's me," it was very awkward talking to him.

"Miley? Hey, uh…what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were free to chat…"

"Absolutely. I'm, uh, actually at the beach, so if you wanted to meet here…"

"I'm at Rico's actually…" she interrupted.

"Oh, well then, I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okay…bye."

"Bye…"

They both hung up and Miley nervously waited for Jake to arrive. In a few minutes, Jake showed up and sat at the table with her.

"So…what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Miley was looking at her folded hands that were resting on the table. "It's…it's about who I'm dating…"

Jake's facial expression turned serious, "…And?"

She looked up at him, "Just promise me one thing…"

"Okay, what?"

"…Don't freak out…"

"Miley. Just tell me…"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "It's…I'm…"

"Come on, Miley," he was starting to become very impatient.

Her eyes opened and she glanced at him; fear in her eyes, "…I'm dating Lilly…"

"…WHAT?!!"

Miley jumped up from her seat. Jake had such hate in his eyes- and it completely scared her. "J-Jake…you promised…" she started shaking.

Jake was too mad to speak. All he did was ball his hand into a fist and swung it hard towards Miley.

Miley ducked just in time to miss his punch, "Jake! Calm down!" she panicked.

"LILLY?!! You dumped me for Lilly?!!"

"You should be happy for me!" she yelled back.

"I can't believe Amber was right! How could you do this to me?! She ruined my life!"

"She was protecting me from your stupid actions!"

Jake lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Miley's neck tightly; causing her to choke. "You listen to me, and you listen to me good…if you know what's best for you, and if you don't want Lilly dead, you WILL break up with her…" he growled under his breath so she could only hear him.

Tears formed in Miley's eyes and her vision was fading from her lack of air. She struggled to get loose but it was useless. Miley heard a faint yell; she couldn't make out who it was though. That's when things went black…

**Again, hope you like it still. I have my doubts, but I did my best with this chapter :-) But now this is where things really pick up. R&R, I like them so far :-)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hey, sorry to leave you hangin' like that It was just a perfect spot to end the chapter. But here's the next one:-) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4-

Jackson wrestled Jake to the ground as Miley fell out of Jake's hands, "Leave my sister alone!"

"Get off me!" Jake yelled with tears building up in his eyes from being so mad.

Oliver, who was with Jackson at the time, rushed over to Miley, "Miley??" He knelt down next to her. She wasn't responding; he continued to shake her, "Jackson, she's not responding!" his heart was racing.

That made Jackson's grip on Jake weaken, causing him to break loose. Which didn't matter to him at the moment; he'd get him later. As Jake ran off, Jackson knelt down beside Oliver and quickly checked his sister's pulse. A feeling of relief took over him, "She's still alive."

"Oh thank God," Oliver rubbed his moised eyes.

"She's still not breathing very well though, scootch over," he started giving Miley CPR; hoping that it would work.

"Wake up, Miley. Please wake up," Oliver said quietly. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding.

A few minutes later, Miley started coughing. Jackson quickly helped her sit up and rubbed her back. "Miles, are you okay??" he panicked.

She couldn't talk, to her it felt like her chest was on fire; she couldn't stop coughing.

Jackson helped her up and picked her up, "I'm going to bring her home. Go get Lilly," he calmly said to Oliver.

He nodded and ran off towards Lilly's house.

As Jackson was walking up their driveway, Miley's eyes opened a little, "Jackson…" she said faintly.

"It's okay, Miley, we're home now," he stopped at the door and kicked at it.

Robbie Ray opened the door and panic soon took over him, "What happened??" he took his daughter from his sons arms.

"I'm not exactly sure how it started, but Jake was choking her…"

Anger took over Robbie Ray's face as he carried his baby girl up to her room, "Is she okay?"

"I had to give her CPR," he followed his Dad into Miley's room. He was very worried about his little sister.

After he tucked his daughter into her bed, he turned to his son and gave him a big hug, "You saved her life son."

Jackson hugged back as tears escaped from his eyes.

Meanwhile—

Oliver finally reached Lilly's house and rapidly knocked on their door. Mr. Truscott opened it, "Hey, Oliver. What's wrong?"

"Miley…" he was out of breath. "Need…to tell…Lilly…"

"She's right upstairs," he quickly moved out of the doorway so Oliver could get through. And in a flash, he was up the stairs.

Lilly was lying on her bed listening to her all time favorite CD that Miley made her. She all of a sudden heard loud knocking at her door, "Come in!" she turned off her CD player.

Oliver barged in, "We need to get to Miley's, now!"

That was enough to make Lilly's heart stop, "Why??..."

"Jake, he…he was choking her. Jackson gave CPR…she was coughing…let's go!"

Tears built up in her eyes as she quickly followed Oliver. Once they got downstairs, both of Lilly's parents were sitting in the living room rather worried.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Miley got hurt," Lilly cried.

"We need to get to her house now," Oliver added.

Mr. Truscott grabbed his car keys, "I'll drive you there, come on."

In no time at all, they were at the Stewarts' house. The two kids quickly got out of the car and rushed inside. Since nobody was downstairs, they made a beeline up the stairs towards Miley's room. When they got into Miley's room, Robbie Ray and Jackson were both sitting on the bed with Miley; she was still coughing.

Lilly froze; seeing Miley like this was killing her. The three boys took this as their cue to let the two girls be alone with each other for a while. As they walked by her, Robbie Ray put his hand on her shoulder, "She'll be okay, Lilly."

Lilly didn't take her eyes off Miley as she nodded her head in agreement. Once they were out of the room, she sat down on the bed next to Miley. Lilly gently stroked Miley's cheek with her hand, "Hey sweetie…"

By now, Miley could keep her eyes open. She gave Lilly a small smile, "Hey…" her voice cracked.

Lilly lay sideways next to her and gave her a soft kiss, and then she laid her head on Miley's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around her waist. Miley took Lilly's hand in hers and held it tight.

"…He threatened both of us…" she said softly, due to her throat still being sore.

Lilly lifted her head from her shoulders and looked at her, "…What'd he say?"

"He said something about how if I know what's good for me, and…and…" tears started falling from Miley's eyes.

Lilly brushed her tears away with her thumb as she, herself, started to get a lump in her throat, "And?.."

"And…if I didn't want you d-dead…then I should break up with you…" she held Lilly's hand tighter.

"…That's…that's not gonna happen though…right?..." Lilly allowed her tears to fall at this point.

"No, I'm not gonna break up with you…but I'm really scared, Lilly…I don't want anything bad to happen to you…" Miley buried her face into Lilly's chest as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Lilly wrapped her arms around her and cried herself, "Nothing will, okay?"

Miley couldn't speak, she was crying too hard. Her cries were muffled against Lilly as she held her close.

Lilly lay back down; keeping Miley in place. She hated Jake for making Miley feel like this…and hurting her. He could've even killed her. She made a mental note to herself to give Jackson the biggest hug ever for saving her. She was completely lost in thought and didn't realize, right away, that Miley had eventually fallen asleep in her arms. That whole time, Lilly was softly running her hand through Miley's hair. Once she noticed she was asleep, she gave her a kiss on the top of her head and leaned her own head on Miley's. Then, she heard a light knock at the door, "Come in," she said loud enough for them to hear, but not to wake Miley.

The door opened and Jackson peeked his head in, "Hey…how's she doing?"

Lilly glanced up at him as he made his way into the room and shut the door. "She's asleep now…but, she was pretty shaken up about what Jake said to her as he was choking her…"

Jackson looked concerned, "What'd he say?"

"I guess he said something like if she knew what was good for her, and didn't want me dead, she'd have to break up with me…"

His eyes widened, "What?!" he said not very loudly, "Did she?"

"No. She said she's not going to do that…"

"…Aren't you scared?"

"For Miley, yea. I don't care if he throws some punches at me or whatever; as long as he leaves her alone."

Jackson smiled, "That's how she feels about you, ya know."

"How do you know?" she smiled.

"She told me pretty much the same thing you just told me a few days ago."

Lilly smiled as she looked down at Miley, "I guess we got each other's backs."

"No doubt. Oh yea, your Dad said that you could stay here tonight if you wanted. And if no, to just give him a call."

'Thanks," she gently put her head back down on top of Miley's.

Jackson walked over to the door and turned back around before leaving, "My Dad's making supper, so if she wakes up soon and you guys are hungry, there'll be some."

"Sounds good," she rubbed the top of Miley's hand softly with her thumb. When Jackson left, Lilly went back to getting lost in her own thoughts. They only frightened her because she had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be the worst thing to happen.

Meanwhile—

Jake was now far away on the other side of the beach. He collapsed on his knees after running so far; he needed to catch his breath. '_What have I done?_' he sadly thought to himself. He looked at his shaky hands, '_Why do I keep hurting her? She's not the one I want to hurt…_' He still couldn't believe that Miley was actually dating Lilly…his worst enemy. His mind was swimming in thoughts, he couldn't think straight. He did the first thing that came to mind; he pulled out his cell phone. He waited 'till the person picked up, "Hello, Amber?...Yea, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and help me with something…" he rolled his eyes, "No, not THAT!...I just need some help with a plan…Thanks. Mind if I come over?...Okay, thanks, bye…" He hung up his phone and started walking towards Amber's house. Needless to say, he already felt a little better.

Back at Miley's—

Miley started tossing and turning in her bed; sweat pouring all over her, "No…Lilly…Lilly!" she yelled in fear in her sleep.

Lilly ran out of Miley's bathroom and rushed over to her, "Miley! Miley, wake up!" she panicked a little.

Miley jumped and her eyes shot open. Her breathing was fast and heavy, and she looked terrified.

"Miles, I'm right here, it's okay," she said as she put her hand on Miley's head.

Miley jolted up and wrapped her arms around Lilly, "Oh Lilly, it…it was so real…" she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay…" she rubbed her back to comfort her. "It was just a dream. Tell me what happened."

"He…he was about to kill you…that's all I remember…" she buried her face into Lilly's neck.

"Like I said before, Miles. It was just a dream."

She sighed, "I know…" Then she thought to herself, '_But what if it's not?..._'

"Let's get you something to eat. You slept through dinner," Lilly said as she stood up, holding out her hand for Miley.

"Okay…" she took Lilly's hand and got up. Maybe food would calm her nerves. Then, they headed downstairs.

Robbie Ray, Jackson, and Oliver were sitting on the couch watching T.V. Jackson turned his attention towards the stairs as Miley and Lilly came down. "You're up!" he said with excitement. He rushed over and gave his sister a hug.

Miley was shocked by his show of affection, but she hugged him back.

Her Dad and Oliver were up by this point. "You sure gave us a scare at the beach, Miley," Oliver said.

"The last thing I remember was Jake choking me…then waking up here."

"You lost consciousness and almost stopped breathing. But, Jackson gave you CPR and saved you."

Miley's eyes widened and she looked at her brother, "You really did that?"

"Well, yea. I had to do something," he smiled.

Miley hugged Jackson tighter as she felt light tears form in her eyes, "Thank you…"

"No problem…"

Robbie Ray smiled, "You hungry, Miles?"

"Yea," she released Jackson to go sit at the table; Lilly sat next to her.

Robbie Ray reheated the meal and set it out on the table, "And Lilly, if you want some more, you can have more."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I'm good." She turned back to look at her girlfriend. Miley was diving into the food; it was really cute. Lilly smiled, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Miley returned a smile, "As long as you're okay, then I'm okay."

"Aww!" She leaned in and kissed Miley on the cheek.

Miley quickly finished eating and put her dishes in the sink. Lilly stood next to her and Miley turned to look at her, "Let's go to my room…" she said softly with a sexy grin on her face.

Lilly's mouth hung open slightly and her mouth became dry. She tried to talk but only a squeak came out.

Miley giggled, leaning in to give Lilly a deep, passionate kiss. She moved down to Lilly's neck, slowly licking it.

Lilly gasped and gripped onto Miley's waist. Her knees buckled when Miley started sucking on her neck, "M…M…Miley…"

Miley smiled and pulled her face away from her neck. "We're going to bed, Dad!" she hollered towards the living room.

"Alright! Night bud; night Lilly!" he hollered over the noise of the T.V.

"Night!" both girls said as they ran upstairs to Miley's room.

Miley locked her door as Lilly pounced onto the bed. "Hurry up, Miles," she said eagerly.

She turned around, shut off her light, and practically pounced on Lilly. "I love you, Lilly," she pressed her lips onto hers.

Lilly broke the kiss after several seconds, "I love you too…so much…I was so scared when I heard about what Jake did to you. I didn't know how serious it was, and I thought I was going to lose you," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Tears fell from Miley's eyes, "I'll always be with you, Lilly. Nothing could ever take me away from you- not completely," she stroked Lilly's cheek softly with her hand. "Even if something were to happen to me, I'd always be with you at heart," her voice cracked from crying.

More tears fell from Lilly's eyes; she pulled Miley closer to her and kissed her deeper than she ever has before. From that point on, they just shared their love for each other. Just to be that close to each other made them feel safer. Because to them, it felt like they were to only two people on Earth.

**This was like the most emotional thing I've ever written, lol. Like I always say, hope you liked it:-) R&R**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey again! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it:-)**

Chapter 5-

Lilly woke up the following morning to see Miley peacefully asleep; her head on her chest. She gently swept Miley's hair out of her face and softly kissed her on the cheek. Miley slightly moved her head, causing her hair to fall away from her neck. Lilly's eyes widened as she saw the dark marks all over her neck; tears built up in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed Miley on the top of her head and kept her own head there. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held Miley closer to her.

A few minutes later Miley's eyes slowly opened; she shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable against Lilly.

"Hey sleepy…" Lilly said as she quickly wiped away a tear.

"Hey," she smiled. "What time is it?"

Lilly shifted so she could see the clock, "A little past nine."

Miley groaned, "I don't wanna get up."

Lilly smiled, "Don't you have some Hannah thing to do today?"

"…Still. I just want to lie here all day. I don't feel like working."

"It's gotta get done sweetie," she sat up and started tugging at Miley. "Come on, get up."

Miley gave in and sat up, "Okay, okay, I'm up," she smiled slightly.

Lilly leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. After several seconds, she broke the kiss, "How's your neck feeling?"

"A little sore," she started rubbing it. "Does it look okay?" she pulled back some of her hair.

Lilly looked away, "…I saw it earlier…it's…"

"It's what?" Miley asked, worried.

She looked back at Miley, "…It's pretty bad…"

Miley let go of her hair and placed her hand back on her neck, "…Really?"

"Yea…" she stood up and held out her hand for Miley, "Come with me."

She took Lilly's hand and they headed towards Miley's bathroom. Once they reached the mirror, Lilly stood behind Miley and moved her hair for her. Miley's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh…"

Lilly leaned her chin on Miley's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist, "He got you pretty good, Miles…" she said sadly.

Miley reached her hand up and ran her hand through Lilly's hair, "It'll go away, Lil."

"That's not the point, Miley," she held her tighter. "He could've…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "He could've killed you…"

Miley turned to face Lilly, "I'm a fighter, Lilly. He's gonna have to do worse than this to bring me down."

"That's what I'm afraid of…he hurt you when I'm sure he wants to hurt me. What if it just gets worse?"

"Lilly, stop worrying so much. He'll get over it and move on."

"I hope so," they walked back into Miley's room. Lilly picked up her cell phone and noticed she had a missed call, "Oops. Missed a call," she flipped it open, "…from my Mom."

"Dang…she probably wants you home," Miley said with disappointment.

Lilly sighed, "Probably…" she dialed her Mom's number. "Hey, you called?...Aw, can't I stay a little longer?...Fine…Okay, yea…bye," she hung up. "My Mom's on her way to come get me."

"Man…" Miley wrapped her arms around her waist, "Do we still have time for a kiss?" she smiled.

Lilly returned the smile, "Silly, there's always time for that," she leaned in and kissed her. It quickly deepened, as it usually did, and they fell back onto the bed. Before they could continue any further, they head a knock at the door.

"Lilly, your Mom's here," Robbie Ray said.

She broke the kiss, "Okay," she looked into Miley's eyes, "I have to go," she gave her a pouty face.

Miley smiled, "What if I don't let you go?"

"Then my Mom will walk in on us making out…or more," she smiled.

"Well, she couldn't take you away if I cuffed you to my bed."

Lilly grinned, "Okay, we'll have to try that sometime."

Miley laughed, "Lillian Truscott!" she said out of shock.

She smiled proudly, "Come on; let's get downstairs before they come back up here."

'Oh, alright," they hopped off the bed and headed downstairs.

Lilly's Mom and Robbie Ray were sitting in the living room chatting while they waited for the girls. Mrs. Truscott looked over as the two girls entered the room, "Ready to go?"

"No, not really," Lilly replied.

"You can see Miley later. Remember, you said you'd help me around the house today."

"Oh yea…I almost forgot," she gave Miley a goodbye kiss, "See you later."

"You sure will," she smiled.

"Don't forget to put some ice on your neck so it doesn't swell more."

"I won't forget," she gave her another kiss. "See ya."

"Bye," she waved as she walked out the door.

Miley leaned against the door as she watched Lilly and her Mom drive off.

Robbie Ray walked up next to her, "Why does she want you to put ice on your neck? Is it still sore?"

She looked up at him, "It's, uh…a tad bruised…"

"Lemme see, bud."

She pulled her hair back for him, "He got me pretty good…"

His eyes widened, "Oh my gosh…There's no way he's getting away with this!"

"Dad, I'm sure his probation officer will handle this," she let go of her hair and let it fall back into place.

"He better. Or else Jake's gonna have to deal with me."

"You're not the only one in line," she walked over to their couch. As soon as she sat down, she stood right back up, "That's perfect!"

Robbie Ray looked at her with confusion, "What's perfect?"

"Song idea, need paper, be right back," she rushed off towards her room.

He smiled and laughed to himself, "That's my girl," he sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

Meanwhile—

Jake looked around to make sure nobody would follow him as he entered an alley by a pawn shop. Once he entered the alley he removed his hood from his head. A man in a trench coat, leaning against the wall, looked up at him, "You Jake Ryan?"

"That'd be me," he walked closer to him. "Were you able to get it?"

"Of course. I've got great connections. My only question is do you have the money?"

Jake pulled out a white envelope, "Right here. All five-hundred and sixty of it."

"Good work, kid," the man pulled out a medium sized wooden box. He handed it to Jake as Jake handed him the money.

Jake opened the box and smiled, "This will definitely work."

The man smiled, "Pick it up and hold it. That way you get the real feeling of the power."

Jake laughed a little. He carefully took it out and held it in his hand, "Never thought I'd be holding a gun…"

"Who you takin' down?" the man pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Some girl that ruined my life in multiple ways."

"I see," he exhaled smoke. "When you plannin' on getting the job done?"

"Within the next two weeks I hope. I've got two suckers helping me, and they don't even know what I'm planning on doing. It sure does pay off being a hot TV and movie star."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Now remember, it only has one bullet, so don't miss."

"Now why would I do a dumb thing like that?" he evilly smiled.

"Things happen…" the man looked at his watch. "I've got another appointment to get to. Be careful with that thing and don't get caught with it."

"Will do," Jake put the gun back in the box and slid it into his backpack. Then, he left the alley and headed back to his house. When Jake walked into his house, he found both his parents and his probation officer waiting for him in the living room. '_Oh great,_' he thought to himself.

"Jake, sit down," his probation officer, Chuck, commanded.

He slowly sat down, "Let me guess, you're here because of what happened yesterday."

"That's right. Why'd you do it, Jake? You're lucky she's alive."

"How'd you fin that out?"

"I made some phone calls before I arrived. Anyways, I'm here because I think you need to take an anger management class."

Jake stood up quickly, "What?! No way!"

"Jake," his Mother interrupted, "I think it's necessary, especially after what happened yesterday."

"It's either that or juvi, Jake. Your choice," Chuck said.

"Fine, put me in the dumb anger management class! I'll be in my room…" he grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. He set his backpack on his bed and carefully took the wooden box out. He let out a sigh and sat down, 'So what if I go back to juvi. It'll be worth it.' He stood up again and opened his closet; setting the box on the top shelf.

Meanwhile at Miley's—

A few hours have passed and it was time for Robbie Ray and Miley to head out to the studio.

"Miles!" he shouted up the stairs, "Are you about ready, bud?!"

"Yea!" she hurried down the stairs; dressed as Hannah of course. "Dad, I just wrote something. It's still a little rough, but I want you to look at it."

"Sure thing, bud," he took the paper from her hand and read it over. When he finished, he looked back at her, "You wrote this yourself?"

"Yea…do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"It's amazing…I'll help with the rest of it if you want."

Miley grinned, "Thanks, Daddy," she gave him a big hug.

"I'm guessing the song is for Lilly, right?"

She smiled and blushed, "Yea…with all this craziness going on, it just seemed right to write this."

"She'll love it. Just like she loved the other two songs you wrote for her. Which reminds me; are you sure you don't want them to be Hannah songs?"

"Nope. They're for Lilly and Lilly only. But this one could be a Hannah song."

"Alright, bud," he looked at his watch. "Well, let's get goin'; we don't want to be late."

The two headed out and drove off to the studio. Miley could hardly wait till her Dad helped her with the instrument part of her song. But most of all, she couldn't wait till it was finished and she could play it for Lilly.

**I know, not the greatest chpater, but it all leads up to better things. Hope you enjoyed it anways. Things will start happening very soon, I promise :-) R&R, I love getting them :-)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello, here's chapter 6:-) Hope ya like it :-)**

Chapter 6-

Amber waited impatiently by her locker with Ashley. "He said he'd meet us here like five minutes ago."

"He's not THAT late. Plus, he's Jake Ryan, he can do anything," she smiled.

"Whatever," she sighed. "He's actually getting on my nerves. He won't even tell us what he's actually going to do."

"Speaking of the handsome devil, there he is," she pointed towards him.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm a little late. I had to talk to a teacher."

"Big whoop," Amber snapped. "Just tell us what you wanted to tell us."

"Alright, geesh," Jake said defensively. "A couple days ago, I got the thing I needed for my master plan. This means I'm planning to act on it on Monday."

"So soon?" Ashley questioned.

"Well, if it all goes well with your guys' part. I just want to get this over with because Lilly seriously pisses me off."

"No duh, she's a loser," Amber added. "So, anyways, what exactly do you need us to do?"

"You two have to create a big distraction for the teachers, principal, and everyone else. I need them out of the hallway where the lockers are; especially Lilly's and Miley's."

Amber smiled, "I already know how to distract them."

"Perfect," he put his arm around Amber's shoulder and the other around Ashley's. "Thank you both for helping me."

"We better get something really good out of this," Amber smiled.

"We'll see," he rolled his eyes.

"But, uh…We might need more time. Monday might be too soon."

"Fine. Just let me know when you got it all figured out. Then we'll go from there."

"Sounds good," the sound of the bell interrupted them.

"I'll see you two ladies later," he gave them a quick smile and walked off to class. Once he rounded the corner, he froze. There she was, alone at her locker. For once Lilly wasn't glued to her. He took a deep breath and walked over slowly, "…Hey…"

Miley turned around and fear took over, "What do you want?..."

"To apologize…" he looked her in the eyes. "I hate myself for hurting you. I know I overreacted, but…I just really don't like Lilly."

"Well get over it. She didn't do anything wrong, you did. And just so you know, my neck is badly bruised," she shut her locker.

Jake looked down, "How can I make it up to you?"

"There's really nothing you can do. Except get over me and move on."

"…One last kiss?"

Miley looked at him like he was stupid, "Are you crazy? I'm not going to kiss you; I'm with Lilly."

"That's all I'm asking, Miley. Please…"

She started walking towards class and he followed, "That would be called cheating on my girlfriend. So, I'm not going to do that."

"If you do, I'll leave you two alone…" he gave her a hopeful smile.

"Is that a promise?" she was really starting to get annoyed with him.

"Absolutely. I really hate hurting you, Miley. And if I get one last kiss, maybe I can find peace within myself."

She stopped walking, "What if Lilly found out?"

"She doesn't have to know. Please Miley…Just one last kiss," he looked as pathetic as he possibly could.

Miley bit her bottom lip; then, she leaned in and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. '_What am I doing?..._'

Jake put his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. '_Yes, she fell for it._'

Amber peeked around the corner holding her cell phone. She smiled evilly and took the picture. Quickly, she hid behind the corner and showed Ashley the picture, "Think Lilly will like it?"

"Absolutely," they both laughed and Amber sent the picture to Lilly's phone.

Jake broke the kiss, "Sorry…a little longer than I planned."

Miley's heart ached; she couldn't believe she actually kissed him. "I…I have to get to class…" tears built up in her eyes and she ran off.

Lilly cupped her mouth with her hands to hide her yawn. She glanced at the clock; they still had about a half hour of class left. She hated this class; Miley wasn't in it with her. She jumped a little as she felt her phone vibrate. Slowly, she took it out of her pocket and opened it, '_A pix message?_' She opened the picture. Her heart sank; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't even hear the teacher call on her.

"Ms. Truscott? Can you read the next paragraph please?"

Lilly stared blankly into space. Oliver turned around and noticed how pale she looked.

The teacher walked over to her, "Are you okay Ms. Truscott?"

Still no answer; but, Oliver noticed tears building up in her eyes, "Lilly?"

"Mr. Oken, can you escort her to the office?"

"Yea…sure," he stood up and pulled Lilly up. They left the classroom and tears rolled down her face. "Lilly?" Oliver stopped in the hallway, looking at her, "What's wrong?"

Lilly blinked furiously to hold back her tears as she held up her cell phone. "S-she…" she started crying more.

Oliver's mouth hung open and his eyes widened. He took Lilly's phone to get a better look at it; Miley was definitely kissing back. Oliver looked up at Lilly and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Lilly…" He looked around and noticed Miley rush into the bathroom. She didn't even notice them. He gently had Lilly sit on the floor against the wall, "I'll be right back," he headed towards the girls bathroom. When he walked in he heard Miley throwing up, "Miley?"

After a few moments she stopped throwing up and came out of the stall. She looked at Oliver with her tear streaked face, "What are you doing in here?" her voice cracked from crying.

"To ask you why you're kissing Jake behind Lilly's back," he said harshly.

"…How do you know about that?" she wiped her eyes.

"Don't ask me. Ask Lilly…you know…your girlfriend."

Miley panicked, "She knows?!?"

"Yea, she does! How could you do this to her?! Especially after how Jake's been acting!!"

"I didn't want to!"

"Whatever, Miley…" he turned around to leave.

"Oliver, he tricked me, okay?!"

"I'm not the one you need to talk to," he left.

She quickly left the bathroom to follow him, "Oliver, I…" she froze when she saw Lilly. Lilly looked at her with bloodshot eyes, it broke Miley's heart. "Lilly…" Lilly got up and started walking away. Miley chased after her, "Lilly, wait!"

Lilly whipped around, "How…How could you do this to me?!"

"He tricked me somehow. Lilly, you have to believe me…"

"Then explain this picture!" she held up her cell phone, "Looks like you're kissing him back!"

Miley sighed and looked at Oliver, "Can we be alone, please?"

"Fine…" he squeezed Lilly's shoulder and left the two girls alone to talk.

Lilly headed towards the bathroom and Miley followed her. "Look, Lilly…This was all just a big misunderstanding…"

"…You were kissing him back, weren't you…"

"I, uh…" she looked down, "I…I started it…"

"…Wow, that's so much better. Now everything's perfect!" Lilly snapped back sarcastically.

"No, it's not like that…he said if I gave him one last kiss he'd leave us alone. I did it to protect you, Lilly…I feel horrible about it…I was just in here a few minutes ago throwing up…"

Lilly looked down, "…You still didn't have to kiss him…"

Miley walked closer to her, "I know…Once it happened, I realized I was making a huge mistake. I just really want him to leave us alone…Mostly; I just want him to leave you alone…"

Lilly leaned against the wall, "I believe you…but…"

"…But what?" Miley's heart was racing.

"I just…need some time to think…Maybe we should just…take a break…" a tear escaped from her eye.

Tears flowed from Miley's eyes, "N-no…" she put both her hands on Lilly's shoulders, "I made a mistake…it's never going to happen again…We don't have to break up…please, Lilly…"

"I don't want to break up with you…Just a little break…"

"So…we're still together?" she looked hopeful.

"…For now at least…" she looked at Miley. "You really hurt me, Miley…"

"I wasn't trying to do that," she ran her hand through Lilly's hair, "I love you, Lilly…"

"I love you too…I just need some time alone…" she pulled herself away from Miley. "I'm going back to class," she slowly left the bathroom.

Miley slammed her fists against the wall, fell to the floor, and broke down crying.

The rest of the day went by really slow for both girls; especially the last class of the day. Miley constantly went into the bathroom, so their teacher just excused her for the rest of the day. Watching this killed Lilly, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Miley did to her. When class ended, Lilly didn't even bother going to her locker. She didn't care about her homework right now. It wasn't even that important. Oliver caught up with Lilly outside as she waited for her Mom to pick her up.

"Hey, Lilly…how you feelin'?"

"Like someone stabbed me in the heart…"

"I've been texting Miley since she left the classroom earlier. She went home early…apparently she can't stop throwing up."

She sighed, "I feel nauseous too…I don't want to lose her. I just don't know what I should do."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Jake tricked her into it, but I don't blame you for being upset. Just take your time to think things through, okay?"

Lilly gave him a small smile, "I know," her Mom pulled up and honked the horn. "Gotta go."

"Bye, Lilly," Oliver headed off towards his house.

Later, Lilly's Mom parked the car in the driveway and looked at her daughter, "You've been awfully quiet, Lilly. Something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she got out of the car and headed inside. Lilly slammed her door shut and fell onto her bed; eventually crying herself to sleep.

At Miley's house, Robbie Ray gently knocked on his daughter's door, "Darlin'? How you feelin'?"

"Awful…" she replied.

He opened the door, "You wanna talk about it yet, bud?"

Miley was under her covers, "No…"

He sat at the edge of the bed, "Come on, bud. You're obviously upset about something. Did you and Lilly get into an argument or somethin'?"

She pulled the covers off her head, "…I screwed up, Daddy…" tears kept rolling down her face. "I kissed Jake 'cos he said he'd leave me and Lilly alone if I did, and…and somehow, someone sent a picture of it to Lilly…" she wiped her tears with her covers.

"Did you two break up?" he was completely shocked.

"Not really…she said she wants a break though…"

"I'm sorry, bud. If it helps, I finished up the music for your song. Want me to play it for you?"

She sat up and held her stomach, "Sure…just a sec…" she rushed off towards her bathroom. When she came out, she looked at her Dad, "Is there anything I can take to calm my stomach?"

"Yea, come on," they both headed downstairs. "Maybe some Loco Hot Cocoa will help," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Miley sat on the couch, slouching, "Sure…"

He walked over to her as he heated up the cocoa, "Things will be alright, bud. Just give it time."

"I just want to take it back and punch Jake in the face."

Robbie Ray sat down and Miley leaned her head on his shoulder. "If your relationship is as strong as I think it is, things will turn out just fine," he pulled her into a hug.

"I hope so," the microwave beeped.

Robbie Ray got up, "Maybe this song will help. I know she's going to love it," he got his daughter's cocoa and brought it to her. "Drink up, kiddo."

"Thanks, Dad…" she sipped on her drink.

Robbie Ray walked over to his guitars and picked up Lucky Lulu, "I hope you like how it sounds, bud," he sat next to her again. He started off the song; the tune was slow, steady, and calm. The words blended perfectly to the music. A smile swept across Miley's face for the first time in a few hours. She closed her eyes to take in the feeling of the music. It was so soothing; she really hoped Lilly would like it. When Robbie Ray finished, he looked at his daughter, "Well? What do you think?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "I loved it, Daddy. It was perfect."

He leaned Lucky Lulu against the chair next to him, "Good to hear. Is the music simple enough for you to play?"

Miley looked it over, "Yea. It should be." She set the music and her mug down on the coffee table, "I'm gonna go over to Lilly's and try to talk to her…"

Robbie Ray kissed the top of her head, "Alright, bud. Want a ride?"

"I want to walk there…I think I could use the fresh air."

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will…" she got up and slowly headed out the door. She took in the feeling of the light, warm breeze blowing through her hair. Her body was still slightly shaking from getting herself so sick; but the cocoa did seem to help her stomach. Before too long, she arrived at Lilly's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Truscott opened the door, "Hello, Miley. Are you here to see Lilly?"

"Yea…" she replied sadly.

"She hasn't said a word since we got home. In fact, she hasn't come out of her room. Maybe seeing you will cheer her up," she shut the door after Miley came inside.

"I doubt that," she mumbled to herself. Miley stumbled up to Lilly's room; softly knocking on the door.

"What?" Lilly snapped.

Miley sighed nervously, "…It's me…"

"…Go away."

"Lilly…" Miley choked back tears, "Please, please talk to me…"

There was a long pause of silence, "…Fine…"

Miley opened the door and slowly closed it behind her. Lilly was lying on her bed, facing the opposite direction. Miley sat on the bed next to her, "I'm really sorry, Lilly…I didn't do this to hurt you."

"Well, you did. Big time…" she turned to face her. Her eyes were puffy and tears were slowly rolling down her face, "I love you, Miley…and I thought you loved me too…"

"I do!" she panicked. "The only reason I kissed him was because he said he'd leave us alone…I thought you said you believed me…" she laid down next to Lilly.

"I do…but you didn't have to do that. It just makes me think you still like him deep down…"

"I don't," she placed her hand on Lilly's. "I'm just worried about you. I made a huge mistake and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Lilly rolled over and buried her face into Miley's chest, "I'm not ready to stop being mad at you…"

"…Could you at least go to the beach tomorrow after school…around seven?"

"Why?"

Miley wrapped her arms around her, "I started something a few days ago for you and I want to give it to you…"

"…Okay…"

"Well, uh…I guess you want me to leave, huh?..."

"No…not yet…Just stay here a little big longer," Lilly closed her eyes.

"Anything for you…"

After a few moments, both girls fell asleep in each others arms; both hoping that things will turn out for the best. Because there was no way they wanted to be without each other.

**Hope you liked it, lemme know what you think :-) Oh, dont be too upset with Miley; she just wants to protect Lilly :-) Thanks for reading:-)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I'd like to thanks those of you who have been reviewing, It means a lot to me :-) Ok, anyways, I read something really cool in a magaizine I bought. They asked Emily Osment "How would you descrive Lilly?" and she said- **_"She's very, very sporty and she loves hanging out with Miley, she's her best friend. They hang out together and they're made for each other because Lilly is very "go get 'em" and she sheds light everywhere and Miley is this little careful sould and she probably gets straight A's. They make a perfect match because they're completely different." _**-- Made for each other.. Perfect match.. Hmm..they need to stop with the teasing lol. I donno, I just thought that was fun to read. It made me think "Oh come on! Put them together!" lol, anyways, enought with my babbling. Here's my next chapter, hope you enjoy it:-)**

Chapter 7-

The next day at school, Miley was a total zombie; the rumors going around about her didn't help her mood either. She approached her locker, leaned against it, and took in a deep breath to keep herself from crying. That's when double trouble approached her.

"Aww, poor little Miley is so sad," Amber said, faking sympathy.

"I'm not in the mood, Amber…" Luckily for Miley, Oliver rounded the corner.

"Oh, but I bet you're in the mood to kiss other guys. It's hard to believe that little Ms. Miley Sunshine turned into Ms. Miley Slut-shine," Amber and Ashley laughed.

Miley whipped around, "Shut up!" She was about to throw a punch at her when Oliver pulled her back.

"Miley, stop! It's not worth it," he held onto her tightly.

"Let me go," she said bitterly.

"No," he looked up at Amber and Ashley, "You two…leave."

Amber and Ashley walked away, still laughing, and disappeared in the crowd of students.

Oliver turned Miley around so she was facing him, "Miley, you need to calm down. I know what they said was way out of line, but you can't get yourself suspended."

"Who cares…" she pulled herself away from him.

"Look; it's Friday, school's almost done for the day, and you're going to hang out with Lilly later. Just ignore those two, okay?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it hanging out. It's more like me begging on my hands and knees for her to fully forgive me or whatever…"

"She's not mad at you anymore. But, she still wants time to think."

"Think about what?" They both started heading towards class.

"She thinks you still like Jake in a way."

"I told her yesterday I didn't," Miley rubbed her eyes.

"Well, she's still afraid that you do," they finally got to their classroom.

Miley froze at the doorway when she saw Lilly sitting at her desk with her head down in her arms. She slowly walked over and sat in her seat behind her, "…Lilly?"

Lilly's head popped up and she turned around, "Oh…hey…"

Miley fiddled with her pencil, "So…are you still going to the beach later?"

Lilly smiled a little, "Of course I am," she gently placed her hand on Miley's and whispered, "You know I still love you, right?"

Miley smiled for the first time in pretty much twenty-four hours, "…Really?"

She smiled more, "Well, yea. How could I not?"

"…Cos I'm a bitch," her sad look returned.

"Hey, I just got you to smile. I miss your smile…"

"I can't smile knowing I upset you, Lil."

"I got over that, kind of, after hearing all those nasty rumors about you…I told them they weren't true."

"It's not going to change anything…"

Lilly was about to say something when their teacher entered the room, "Alright class, for today I want you to read chapter five. No talking; now read," he sat at his desk.

The class groaned as they pulled out their books. About twenty minutes into class, a note fell onto Miley's desk. She looked around and slowly opened it; it read- '_Are you really pregnant with Jake's baby? -Kate.' _Miley turned around quickly to face Kate Randalls, "What?!"

The teacher looked up at Miley, "Ms. Stewart, I said no talking."

Miley jumped up from her seat, leaving the note on her desk and ran out of the classroom as tears streamed down her face. Lilly stood up and picked up the note; she read it and anger took over her. She looked at her classmates, "I don't know what you all think, but Miley didn't do anything with Jake! He kissed her, that's it!" She stormed out of the classroom to find Miley. Lilly ran into the bathroom, "Miley? Are you in here?"

Miley came out of a stall and threw herself at Lilly; crying on her shoulder.

Lilly leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor, bringing Miley with her, "Shh…it's okay…"

Miley held Lilly tighter, "I-I'm sorry, Lilly…I want t-to take it all back…" she said while crying.

Tears lined up in Lilly's eyes, "Let's just forget about that, Miles, okay? It's not a big deal anymore."

Miley glanced up at Lilly, "Yes it is…I hurt you, and…I'll never forgive myself for it…"

"We can get through this, Miles…We'll set things straight with people…and then I'm going to kick Jake's ass."

Miley laughed a little, "You always know how to make me laugh."

"Well I want to see you smile. You've been so miserable and it's killing me."

"I guess we're both on the same page," she placed her hand on Lilly's stomach.

"Just how it's supposed to be," Lilly rested her head on Miley's.

"…Does this mean things are good with us?"

"Yea, it does."

Miley lifted her head from Lilly's shoulder, "…Can I kiss you?..."

Lilly smiled warmly at her, "You don't need to ask me that question, Miles."

Miley grinned as she leaned in and gently placed her lips on Lilly's. The kiss was slow and passionate; both girls getting lost in the moment. Lilly ran her hand through Miley's soft hair and grinned as she felt Miley's hand sneak its way up her shirt.

"Like that, Lilly?" Miley smiled.

"What I like is seeing you happy again. We should probably head back to class though…I told them off before I came here to find you."

"Aww…you're so sweet," she kissed her again.

Lilly and Miley helped each other get up, "So…are you going to be okay?"

"As long as I have you," they shared a hug and one more kiss before heading back to class.

After classes ended, the girls headed towards their lockers; Sarah ran up to them, "Hey, Miley, Lilly…were you goin'?" she asked nervously.

"To our lockers," Miley replied, "Why?"

"There's uh…something written on your locker…"

"…Like what?"

Sarah sighed, "Come with me," she led Miley and Lilly to their lockers. "That's what," she pointed at Miley's locker.

Miley's mouth hung open, "What?!" There, on her locker, someone spray painted the word 'slut' on it.

"No way!" Lilly yelled. "No WAY! I'm so going to find out who did this and"--

"Lilly," Miley interrupted, "I think we both know who did this," she said sadly.

"Well, they're not getting away with this."

"I already told the principal about this," Sarah added. "And I told him it might've been Amber, Ashley, or Jake.

Miley smiled, "Thanks, Sarah."

"No problem. And don't worry about those rumors too much. People are starting to not believe them anymore."

"Good," Lilly said. "I guess my words got to them."

"I'm guessing," Sarah looked at her watch. "Well, my Mom should be here soon. See you two on Monday."

"Bye," they both said as Sarah left. "She's such a good friend," Miley smiled.

"Yea. She's my favorite hippie," Lilly added with a smile.

Miley laughed, "Mine too. Come on, let's head home."

They walked home holding hands the whole time. Miley felt so much better, and so did Lilly. Lilly glanced at Miley, "Hey, um…do we still have to go to the beach later or are you going to give me whatever it is you're going to give me at your house?"

"I still want it to be at the beach. It'll be more romantic that way," she smiled.

Lilly laughed to herself, "I see…" They got to Lilly's house, "So, I'm guessing I don't get to see you until seven?"

"That's right," Miley leaned in and kissed her. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay," Lilly grinned, "Bye."

"Bye," Miley waved goodbye and walked off to her house. When she got there, she happily walked in, "Hi, Daddy."

Robbie Ray looked at his daughter with confusion, "You seem happier. Did you and Lilly work things out?"

"Yea," Miley sighed happily, "In the girls' bathroom."

"Whoa! I don't want to hear about that, Miles," he said with a look of disgust.

Miley's face turned red, "No, no, no! I didn't mean that! We talked things out in the bathroom, nothing happened."

"Oh…okay," he felt a tad embarrassed himself.

"Can I borrow Lucky Lulu tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Absolutely, darlin'," he smiled. "Are you playin' that song for Lilly?"

"Yea. And I'm glad to say that I won't be playing it just so she'll forgive me."

"That's great, bud. Good luck tonight; I'm heading off to a meeting in a few."

"Alright," Miley walked over and picked up Lucky Lulu, "I'm gonna go practice. Have fun at the meeting."

"Will do; bye, bud," he walked out the door with his briefcase and eventually drove off.

Miley ran up to her room to go practice. She wanted it to be as perfect as possible; because that's what Lilly deserved- the best.

At Lilly's house, a few hours later, Lilly rushed downstairs, "Mom??"

Mrs. Truscott walked out of the kitchen, "Yea Lilly?"

"How do I look?" she spun in a circle.

She smiled, "You look lovely, Lilly."

"Are you sure? I'm just so nervous. I don't know what she has planned. I want to look nice, are you sure I"—

"Lilly!" her Mom laughed. "You're rambling. You look just fine. Now you better get goin' before you're late."

Lilly took a deep breath, "Okay."

"And remember, if you want to stay at her house, or vise versa, you can."

Lilly smiled, "Thanks, Mom. Bye," she left and headed down to the beach. She got a text from Miley saying that she'd be in their 'special spot'. Lilly grinned and walked a little faster to see Miley. Her smile grew when she saw Miley, "Hey you."

Miley smiled as she held the guitar behind her back, "Hey."

Lilly walked up to her and kissed her, "Whatcha hiding?"

"Just part of your surprise. Sit," she smiled as she knelt down. Lilly sat down next to her; Miley pulled the guitar into position.

Lilly grinned, "Miley"—

Miley placed her finger on Lilly's lips, "Lemme talk," she smiled again. "I wrote this song for you because, well…things have been pretty scary ever since Jake came back. We've both been scared for each other and I'm afraid of losing you just as much as you've been scared of losing me. But…this is so you know that I simply couldn't live without you…" she started playing the song—

'_I walk around like a nervous wreck  
I'm a fool, but what the heck  
I'm standing here up to my neck in desire  
I wanna call, want you to know  
What I'm feeling in my soul  
Girl, I tried, but I can't control this fire _

It's killing me  
You're all I see  
One life is not enough  
You're all I need, the air I breathe  
I can't live without your love

I've been searching all my life  
Just to feel this way inside  
Now that I do I just can't hide no more  
The touch, the feel of your skin  
Makes me feel alive again  
And it shakes me to the core

It's killing me  
You're all I see  
One life is not enough  
You're all I need, the air I breathe  
I can't live without your love

I just wanna hold you  
For the rest of my life

You're all I need, the air I breathe  
I can't live without your love  
Can't live without your love

I walk around like a nervous wreck  
I'm a fool, but what the heck  
I can't live without your love  
I wanna call, want you to know  
What I'm feeling in my soul  
I can't live without your love' 

Miley was looking at Lilly the whole time she sang. When she finished, she set the guitar down on top of the guitar case, and took Lilly's hand in hers. "I love you, Lilly. With everything I have…" she said with tears in her eyes.

Tears were flowing freely down Lilly's cheeks as her smile grew, "I love you too, Miles. With all my heart." She leaned in and kissed Miley deeply. Both girls wrapped their arms around each other and fell over to the ground; Lilly on top of Miley. Nothing else was needed to be said from that point on.

Moments later, after getting dressed, they laid down in the sand cuddling with each other, looking up at the night sky. "Looks kind of cloudy," Lilly said softly.

"Yea…I should probably put my Dad's guitar in its case incase it starts raining."

"That would be a good idea," Lilly sat up so Miley could get up.

Miley sat up and reached for Lucky Lulu and placed it in the case and securely shut it, "There we go, nice and safe."

Lilly grinned and looked back up at the sky, "I wish the stars were showing. Rainy clouds aren't very romantic."

"The rain can be romantic," Miley said as she put her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"Yea, I suppose," they sat there for a little while longer before both girls felt raindrops coming down. Lilly laughed, "Speaking of rain…"

Miley also laughed, "I suppose that means we should head home."

Lilly got up and helped her girlfriend get up. Just then, the rain started to come down a little more, "We're going to be drenched by the time we get home."

Miley grinned, "There's nothing wrong with that," she went up behind Lilly, picked her up, and spun her around. Lilly shrieked from the sudden surprise and laughed. By now, the rain was coming down pretty hard. When Miley stopped spinning, they fell to the ground, causing them to laugh more. When their laughter calmed down, Miley turned to Lilly, "Ever dream of kissing in the rain?"

Lilly looked at her, still smiling, "Only with you."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. They stayed like that for several seconds before Miley pulled away, "Stay with me for the weekend…"

"My Mom said I could," she said with a smile.

Miley's smile grew, "Perfect. Let's go," they got up, she grabbed the guitar case, and they practically ran home, laughing pretty much the whole way.

Meanwhile—

Jake laid on his bed attempting to do his homework when his phone started vibrating. He picked it up, "Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Hey, Jake; it's Amber. I'm just calling to let you know that Monday will work just fine."

He evilly grinned, "Excellent. So, how are you going to try to distract people?"

"Well, we don't know if _everyone_ will disappear from you, but the principal and some teachers will. But anywho, I'm going to have The Cracker pretend to start up a fight with Dandruff Danny. Then, Ashley will go to the principal and play 'nice' so he'll arrive. It's foolproof; then I'll text you."

"Sounds great. Thanks, Amber."

"No problem. But…what exactly are you going to do?"

"That I can't tell you. But, you'll know on Monday."

"…Okay…" Amber started to feel a little unsure about this. But, she wasn't going to back down. After all, she was helping the one and only, Jake Ryan.

"Don't worry, Amber. It's all going to turn out just fine."

"If you say so. Anyways, I gotta go. Talk to you later," she said flirty.

"Yea, bye," he replied nicely. They hung up and Jake put his phone on his nightstand. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face; his plan would finally be put into full action on Monday. Jake looked at a picture of him and Miley again, "Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Miley…"

**Ohh, cliffhanger! Lol, sorry about that. But, I should have the next chapter up very soon. I've been waiting a long time to write the next chapter. Let me know what ya think :-)  
Also: The song "Can't Live Without Your Love" is by Billy Ray Cyrus, I make no claims to it at all. Plus I adore that song:-)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone, I'm glad you're still enjoying my story :-) And sorry I left ya with a cliffhanger, lol. Oh well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, its the one I've been waiting to write for a while, it is pretty violent- Just a fair warning.  
Enjoy anyways:-)**

Chapter 8-

_**Monday…**_

Robbie Ray knocked on his daughter's bedroom door, "Miley, Lilly, wakey wakey!"

Miley and Lilly both groaned, not letting go of each other. "Alright, we're up!" Miley hollered back to her father. They heard him leave and she turned her head back to look at Lilly, "Morning beautiful," she leaned in and kissed her.

Lilly smiled, "Man, I don't want to go to school," she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Neither do I. You spoiled me this weekend," Miley grinned.

"You know I can't resist you," she rolled practically on top of her.

"Well, you need to now. We have to get ready for school," she kissed Lilly on the nose.

Lilly smiled, "We still need to take a shower."

"Are you, by any chance, hinting at something sweetheart?" she grinned.

"May-be," she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Miley's lips.

"Lilly, you know how I feel about making love too much."

"I know, but…I just got this feeling that I should _be_ with you this morning."

Miley brushed her hand against Lilly's cheek, "I'd love to, but we slept in a little. We don't really have the time. How about we take a rain check on it?" she smiled.

Lilly smiled back, "Deal." They both got up out of bed, "Ohh, Miles, can I pick out your outfit for today?"

"Why do I get a feeling you're going to pick out a skirt," she grinned again.

Lilly gave her an innocent look, "Because you know me too well?"

She laughed a little, "You're lucky I love you."

Lilly smiled as she started digging through Miley's clothes. She eventually picked out a denim skirt and a light blue shirt. "Here ya go," she said as she handed it to Miley.

"Thanks, Lil." They both changed and got ready for school. "You know…you should wear skirts more often."

Lilly looked over at her, "Are you crazy? I can't pull off that look."

"I think you could," she took her hand and they headed downstairs.

Lilly smiled, "Well, in that case…I think I'll give it a shot."

She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Can't wait." They reached the kitchen and the smell of pancakes surrounded them. Both girls smiled, "Dad, it smells so good."

Robbie Ray smiled, "I figured pancakes would be a good way to start off the day."

"You figured right," Lilly said happily as she sat down at the table with Miley.

He set the food on the table, "Eat up, girls. Even with me dropping you off at school we might be a little late."

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll be just fine." They continued on with breakfast; eventually, they finished and the three of them headed out.

"Have a nice day at school, girls," Robbie Ray said as the girls got out of the car.

"We will," Miley waved.

"See ya later, Mr. S," Lilly said and also waved goodbye.

He waved back and drove off. The girls linked hands and walked into the school. When they reached their lockers, Miley was relieved to see that the spray paint was removed, "Look, Lilly, they actually got it off."

"Good. I'm still going to kick Amber and Ashley's butts though."

Miley smiled, "Thanks, hun, but I won't let you."

"How come?" Lilly asked, slightly confused.

"Because, you'd get suspended and I'd miss you."

"Aww," Lilly smiled. "I'd miss you too," she leaned in to kiss Miley when Amber and Ashley walked by.

"None of that in the hallway," Ashley said rudely.

"I will if I want to," Lilly snapped.

Miley noticed Amber seemed distant, "No snappy remark from you?"

Amber looked up at them, "Huh? Oh…um, yea, what she said," she pointed at Ashley.

Miley gave her an odd look, "You don't seem like your snooty little self today."

Amber didn't say anything back; she just took Ashley by the arm, "Come on…let's go." Then, the two walked off.

"That was weird," Miley said as she opened her locker.

Lilly agreed, "Yea, it was. I wonder what her deal is."

"I don't know," they walked off to class. "But, I have a bad feeling about it."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, the bell's going to ring soon." They walked a little faster and made it just in time.

As Amber and Ashley walked down the hall, they spotted Jake. Amber grabbed him by the arm; pulling him to the side. "Jake, why won't you tell us what you're going to do?"

He smiled, "Amber, relax. You'll find out during break. You two ready to do your part?"

"I…I guess so," she replied nervously.

"Just do your part and everything will be fine, okay? I'll take all the blame."

"…Why?" Now she was really unsure about this.

"I, uh…just will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

The two girls watched as Jake walked away. Amber turned to Ashley, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Why? He's probably just going to humiliate Truscott, big deal."

"No…no, I don't think that's all he's going to do. I think we need to back out of this…"

"I thought you didn't like Lilly," she said with confusion.

"I don't. Just trust me on this, okay? He's up to no good. As much as I don't like Lilly, I don't want anything really bad to happen to her."

"What about Miley?"

"Same goes to her. During break we need to tell someone that Jake's up to no good," she looked at Ashley with a serious look on her face.

"…You're serious about this aren't you…"

"Very."

"Okay, we'll tell someone."

"Thanks…come on…let's get to class."

The next two hours nearly drove Amber insane. She thought about telling the principal, or a teacher, sooner; but, she didn't want Jake to get pissed off at her. The Cracker was still going to try to beat up Dandruff Danny in the lunch area; so, she knew where to go to get a teacher. When the bell rang, she nearly jumped out of her seat. "Come on, Ashley. We need to act fast."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she followed Amber. They rushed off into the hallway and spotted Jake.

"Fight in the lunchroom everyone!" he shouted. "The Cracker's gonna beat up Dandruff Danny!"

That certainly did get everyone's attention. All the students rushed off towards the lunch room to see the fight. Amber and Ashley rushed off with the rest of them.

Jake leaned up against the wall that was near Miley's and Lilly's lockers. He was around a corner so they wouldn't spot him right away; which is exactly what he wanted. A devilish smile crept across his face as she saw them walking towards him. '_Good,_' he thought, '_Oliver's not with them._' He heard them laugh and saw Lilly run a little bit, with Miley chasing her. Lilly stopped at the lockers and Miley pinned her against them.

"I win!" Lilly said cheerfully.

"You did indeed," Miley smiled and leaned in closer. "Pick your prize."

Lilly glanced around, "Well, since I don't see any teachers around…I want a nice, long kiss," she smiled back.

"You got it," she leaned in and gave Lilly a deep kiss.

Jake glared at them and placed his right hand in his right jacket pocket. '_I'll give them one last moment together…_'

In the lunch room, Mr. Corelli, and several other teachers, was trying to stop the fight. "You two stop right now!" he yelled.

Amber and Ashley ran up to him, "Mr. Corelli!" Amber panicked.

"What is it Amber?" he looked over at them.

"It's about Jake! He…he's up to something really bad!" she felt like she was having a panic attack.

All eyes were on them; Mr. Corelli looked at them seriously, "What's going on?"

"I…I'm not exactly sure. I just have a really bad feeling about it. He-he's in the hallway alone with Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart. He told us he was going to do something to Lilly today, but…but he wouldn't tell us what!"

Mr. Corelli turned to the other teachers and looked back at the girls, "Thank you for telling us. Let's go," they rushed off to the hallways.

As Amber was telling Mr. Corelli about it, Jake walked around the corner, "Hey girls," he said with a smirk.

Lilly and Miley looked over at him, "What do you want?" Miley snapped.

He let out an evil laugh, "If only you knew."

Lilly glared at him, "Just leave us alone, Jake."

"I'd love to leave Miley alone…for now at least. But you, Truscott…well…" he pulled the gun out and pointed it at her.

The girls screamed; it didn't take long for Lilly to start shaking with fear. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Y-y-you wouldn't…" she managed to say.

"Oh, I would," he stepped closer. "You've screwed me over for the last time."

Miley was also crying at this point, "Jake, don't!"

"Stay out of this!" he snapped.

Lilly backed up against the lockers, "M-Miley…" she was completely terrified.

Miley was freaking out, "Leave her alone, Jake, please! You can't do this!" she cried.

All of sudden they head noise coming from the halls. "Shit!" Jake yelled. He turned back to Lilly and cocked the gun.

"NO!" Miley lunged at him; knocking him to the ground, causing the gun to go off in mid-air. Luckily it didn't hit anyone. The teachers and students froze when the gun went off.

After a pretty long struggle, Jake flipped Miley over so he was on top of her. He was glaring at her, "Bad move, Miley…very bad move," he quickly reached into his other pocket and whipped out a knife. Before anyone realized what he was doing, he plunged the knife into Miley's side. Miley screamed in pain as he quickly jumped off her. Mr. Corelli and two other teachers wrestled Jake to the ground. Jake put up a pretty good fight, but they eventually got him down.

Lilly looked down at Miley in horror, "NO!!" She rushed over and knelt down next to her crying, "Miley???" She looked up at the crowd of people and spotted Oliver; completely shocked and horrified. "Oliver, call someone!" she yelled as tears ran down her face.

Oliver snapped out of this shock and dialed 911, giving them all the information needed.

Lilly kept her eyes on Miley. She was hoping this was all one big nightmare and she'd wake up soon. But it wasn't…it was real. She could hardly take in all that had happened. It happened so quickly and without any warning. She gently moved the hair that had fallen over Miley's face out of the way, "I-It's gonna be okay…" she choked on her tears. "Help's coming…"

Oliver eventually made his way over to them. He gasped when he saw Miley. He gently placed his hand on Lilly's shoulder, "She'll be okay, Lilly…" he said as tears escaped from his eyes.

Miley tried to talk but she couldn't. She wanted to tell Lilly herself that she'd be okay…or at least she hoped so. Instead, Miley used all her strength to lift her hand and placed in on top of Lilly's.

Lilly cried more and gave Miley's hand a light squeeze. Oliver put his arm around Lilly's shoulder; she leaned her head against it and cried even more.

Before too long, help arrived and the police handled Jake. Two guys came up to Miley, Lilly, and Oliver with a stretcher. Lilly kissed Miley's hand before they lifted her up onto the stretcher. A police officer that was with the two men spoke into a police walkie talkie, "The knife is still intact, over," then he walked away as they carried Miley out to the ambulance. When she was out of sight, Lilly completely broke down crying.

Oliver quickly pulled her into a hug, "Shh…it's going to be okay…"

"I hate him!" she cried.

Oliver helped her up to lead her away from the blood, "I'll call our parents so they can drive us to the hospital. Is Jackson at school today?" he tried as hard as he could to stay calm.

"N-No…his class went o-on a career trip thing…"

Mr. Corelli walked over to them, "Miley's father has been contacted."

"Thanks," Oliver replied.

Lilly started walking away without really acknowledging what she was doing.

"Lilly?" Oliver followed her, "Where are you going?"

"Hospital…" she replied blankly.

"Our parents will be here soon once I call them," he reached out for her.

She spun around and smacked his hand away, "Let me go!"

He jumped back, "Lilly…"

She continued walking, faster this time. All she wanted was to see Miley. She got out of the school building and saw police officers practically yelling at Jake. Lilly walked over towards him, "You!!" Two police officers grabbed her before she lunged herself at him. "Let go of me!!"

"You need to calm down Miss," one of them reassured her.

She didn't take her eyes off Jake. She looked at him with so much hate in her eyes, "I swear, Jake, if she dies I _will_ find you and make you regret it!!"

Jake looked away from her; he already regretted it. Tears were rolling down his face, "…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?! Sorry isn't going to save her life!"

Oliver rushed over to her side, again, "Lilly, I called your parents and mine. They'll be here soon."

She released herself from the police officers' grips and looked at Oliver, "…It should've been me…" she said softly as tears rolled down her face.

"Don't say that…Come here," he brought her over to the curb and they sat there until their parents arrived. Lilly didn't comprehend anything from when her parents came to when they got to the hospital. Things were a big blur to her; she just wanted to hold Miley in her arms and never let go.

Robbie Ray was pacing around the waiting room with a tear stained face. He eventually got a hold of Jackson and he'd be dropped off at the hospital in about a half hour. He turned his attention to the doorway to see Lilly rush in. She froze at the doorway and spotted him; she ran to him. Robbie Ray opened his arms and embraced her as she hung onto him crying. He hugged her tightly as the others entered the room, "Shh…"

"I-I'm sorry…it should've been m-me…" she choked out.

"Don't apologize, Lilly. It's not your fault…" As Lilly started crying more, Robbie Ray led her over to a chair and sat down next to her. She wouldn't let go of him. "Just rest up a bit…She'll be alright…"

Lilly tried to rest, but every time she closed her eyes, she pictured Miley lying on the floor at the school. There was no way she could rest. She didn't even realize that Jackson showed up eventually. All she cared about right now was Miley.

"Mr. Stewart?"

Everyone turned their attention to a doctor that entered from the ER. Robbie Ray stood up, "…How's my baby girl?" he asked as his hands started shaking.

"We have news about your daughter."

Lilly's heart started to race…

**Sorry for leaving another cliffhanger :-) I know it was pretty grusome but I hope you liked it anyways. Sorry if it bothered anyone, its just how the story wanted to play out. Thanks for reading:-)  
Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving eveyone!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews...I think...lol. I'm sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, I tried. But the holiday got in the way and homework/ school as well. It's tough! lol. Anyways, here's the chapter you've been begging me to post :-) Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 9-

Robbie Ray slowly stood up,"…How is she?..."

"She's going into surgery now. Luckily, the knife wasn't removed or else she would've had a higher chance of dying."

"What does that mean? A higher chance…"

The doctor sighed, "There's about a five to ten percent chance that she won't make it. It's a very low percentage, but this kind of procedure is risky. I'm guessing the surgery will take several hours. So, if you want, you all can head home to calm your nerves."

"I'm staying," Robbie Ray calmly said. Jackson nodded in agreement.

Lilly's parents stood up, "Come on, Lilly."

"…I'm not leaving…" she said in a small voice.

Her Dad put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't you think being at home will make you feel better?"

"No," she said sharply.

He pulled his hand back, "Okay. Just, um…call us if you need to."

She didn't say anything back. Oliver looked over at his parents, "I'm gonna stay too."

"Alright dear. Call us when something comes up."

"I will," he sat down next to Lilly. "…Want to take a walk around the hospital?"

She sighed and didn't say anything for a while; then she looked at him, "Okay…"

They started walking around, "My Mom said when she goes back on duty, the officers are gonna want to talk to you about what happened." He glanced over at her; she still wasn't going to say anything. "Lilly…you have to talk about it sooner or later. Just tell me what exactly happened."

She avoided eye contact with him; she really didn't feel like talking about it just yet. It was still so unreal to her. "…Maybe later…" They continued to walk silently for about a half hour. They ended up back at the waiting room where Robbie Ray and Jackson were. Robbie Ray was working on some paper work with a look of frustration on his face.

"How do they expect me to do all this when Miley's in the emergency room?!"

"I think they only have people do paper work so they'll sit still and shut up," Jackson said, also frustrated.

"Well it ain't workin'," he glanced to see Oliver sit down; but no Lilly. "Oliver? Where's Lilly?"

"Oh, she's over there looking out the window."

He looked over at her, "How's she doin'?"

"Don't know," he sighed. "She won't talk about it."

"I'd imagine she's in shock," Jackson added. "I just wish I was there, at the school, so I could've stopped him myself."

Oliver looked down sadly, "I was at the school…I should've been there with them…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Oliver," Robbie Ray said calmly.

All of sudden, Amber and Ashley walked into the waiting room. Oliver gave them a strange look, "What are you two doing here?"

Amber had a hint of tears in her eyes, "To see if Miley's alright."

The sound of Amber's voice got Lilly's attention. She turned around to face her, "Why the hell do you care?!"

They both jumped back a little, "We're not completely heartless…" she said trying to defend herself and Ashley.

Lilly took in a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry…"

"No…we're the ones that need to apologize…"

Lilly, Oliver, Robbie Ray, and Jackson all looked at them. "Why?" Lilly asked.

"Well, um…" Ashley started.

"We helped Jake without knowing what he was going to do," Amber said quickly.

If looks could kill, Amber would've dropped dead from the glare Lilly was giving her, "You did WHAT?!"

"We-we didn't know he was going to do something that bad…we j-just thought he was going to try to humiliate you…but I told Mr. Corelli I thought he was up to something bad…we tried to stop him before he did anything…"

"I can't believe this!" Lilly was furious. "Do you realize she could die?!"

Amber looked down, "We're sorry…"

"Save it!" Lilly interrupted. "Just…just get out of here!" she screamed wit tears flowing from her eyes.

Amber and Ashley knew better than to argue with her. Lilly had every right to hate them. So, both girls walked away and left the hospital.

Lilly was fuming inside. She turned around to look at Oliver, Jackson, and Robbie Ray. "I can't believe them! They knew something was up, for God knows how long, and they didn't tell anyone!"

Oliver stood up, "Lilly, I know what they did was wrong, but you need to calm down…"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped.

"Lilly, I…" he didn't get to finish. She turned around and started walking away. "Lilly, where are you going??"

"For a walk!" she shouted; then, she was out of sight.

Jackson looked at Oliver, "Let her go…she needs air and time alone."

"I know," he sat back down. "I'm just worried about what she'd do if something were to happen…Not that I think anything bad will happen."

"I know what you mean." They all sat there in silence, not knowing what else to say.

Meanwhile, Lilly was running to her house. She just needed to get away from everything. When Lilly barged into her house crying, her parents assumed the worst has happened.

"Lilly," her Mom rushed over to her. "What's going on?..."

"I-I'm just scared," she rushed off to her room. Slamming the door behind her, Lilly leaned up against it breathing heavily. She stumbled to her bed and fell on it. Lilly reached for her favorite picture of her and Miley on her night stand; this picture was taken just months ago. It was from when she and Miley kissed on Miley's rooftop one night. She squeezed her eyes shut and held the picture close to her chest. After about a half hour, she finally fell asleep; escaping reality for a few hours.

Hour passed and Lilly woke up to the sound of her Mother's soothing voice. "Lilly? Sweetie, wake up."

Lilly groaned, "Huh?..." she opened her eyes.

"Mr. Stewart called. He wants us to come to the hospital."

She quickly got up, "Why??"

"He said that he told the doctor to wait to tell them the news until you got there. He sounded calm, so things are probably going to be just fine."

Lilly rolled out of bed, "Then let's go," she practically ran out of her room, with her Mom close behind her.

They wasted no time at all to get to the hospital. Lilly rushed into the waiting room, "What's going on?? Is she okay??"

Robbie Ray stood up, "We'll know in a minute, Lilly. I wanted you to be with us when they told us."

Lilly smiled a little, "Thanks…"

He walked over and placed his right hand on her left shoulder, "No matter what happens, she'll always love you," he said to her softly.

A tear ran down her cheek as she hugged him tightly.

"Mr. Stewart?" They all turned their attention to a doctor that walked over to them. "I'm Doctor Welch."

"Is Miley okay?" he eagerly asked.

Doctor Welch smiled, "Your daughter will be just fine. The surgery went smoothly. Miley is awake now, so you can see her; but, she is tired."

"Oh thank God," Robbie Ray placed his hand over his heart and sighed in relief.

Tears of joy escaped from Lilly as she hugged Oliver.

"Family members first," Doctor Welch added. "So, Mr. Stewart, you and your son can follow me." He led Robbie Ray and Jackson to Miley's hospital room. "Now, she's still sore, so be careful around her."

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Robbie Ray said happily.

"My pleasure," he opened the door and led them inside. "Miley, you have some visitors."

Miley's heavy eyes look up at her Dad and Jackson. She smiled, "Daddy…"

Robbie Ray carefully leaned down and gave his daughter a hug. "Oh darlin', we were so scared…" he tried to control his tears.

"Is Lilly okay?" she worried.

"Yea…she's fine," Jackson replied. "Why?"

"I don't really remember much…The last thing I remember was Lilly crying."

"That was because she was scared, bud," Robbie Ray informed her.

"So was I…" she looked down. "I thought I was going to lose her forever…"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she thought the same thing."

"Is she here?"

"Yea; and so is Oliver, his Dad, and Lilly's parents."

"I want to see her after Oliver."

"Why not first?" he was confused.

"Because I want to see her longer."

"Alright, bud. Well, I'm sure they're anxious to see you. So, I'll go get Oliver."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Before they left, Jackson gave his sister a light hug. "I'm glad you're alright, sis."

Miley smiled, "Thanks Jackson. I'd hug you back, but it hurts to move."

"Don't worry about it." He released the hug, "I'll see you later, Miles."

"See ya."

They returned to the waiting room, "Oliver, she wants to talk to you."

"Me?" he was confused.

Lilly looked hurt, which Robbie Ray noticed, "She wants to see you last because she'd be able to see you longer that way."

A smile appeared on her face, "Oh, okay."

Oliver was led into Miley's room a few minutes later. "Hey, Miley…how you feeling?"

"Besides the sharp pains in my left side, I'm fine."

He smiled, "Good. Lilly's been scared to death."

"Speaking of Lilly; I want your opinion on something."

"You're not going to break up with her are you?" he asked, worried.

"Hell no. Far from it."

"Okay, good. Then…why do you want my opinion?"

"Well…I was wondering when I should ask Lilly to marry me," she smiled.

"Hmm, I think…" his eyes widened when he realized what she just said. "Wait, what??" he grinned.

She smiled more, "I want to ask Lilly to marry me. I just don't know when I should do it."

"Oh my gosh. She is going to be _so_ happy!" He thought for a minute, "Oh, when's your one year anniversary?"

"Well…that's not for another five months, about…I don't think I can wait that long."

"In that case, whenever you get the ring."

Miley smiled, "That's what I was thinking."

Oliver kept grinning, "Well, I'm sure Lilly is dying to see you. She's been a wreck all day."

"Aww…" Miley said sadly. "Send her in."

Oliver gave her one more hug, "She really loves you, Miles."

She smiled, "I really love her too."

He gave her hand a light squeeze and then left the room. Miley sat there, getting lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice Lilly peeking her head in the room.

"…Miles?"

Miley's attention turned to her girlfriend. A wide grin spread across her face, "Lilly…" she lifted her arms, even though it really hurt, to hug Lilly.

Tears formed in Lilly's eyes as she got closer to Miley. She sat on the bed next to her and gave her a hug. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm so glad you're okay…" she sniffled.

Miley sniffled as well, "I was so scared, Lilly…I thought he was going to kill you…" she held her tightly.

"Me? You're the one that could've died," she nuzzled her face into Miley's neck. All of a sudden, Lilly moved slightly, "Oh my gosh. I'm not leaning against your bad side am I??" she panicked.

Miley laughed a little, "No, that's the other side. You're fine."

Lilly repositioned herself, closing her eyes. They laced their fingers together and Lilly rubbed her thumb against Miley's slowly.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," Miley said softly.

Lilly smiled, "I was gonna stay anyways."

Miley leaned her head down a little and kissed Lilly on the top of her head, "I love you."

Lilly lifted her head and smiled, "Love you too." She leaned in and kissed Miley on the lips. "I'll be right back. I'm going to ask my Mom and Dad if it's alright with them if I stay here."

"Alright. I want one more kiss though," she grinned.

"I could do that," she said with a smile. She gave her a soft, gentle kiss, "Love you." Then, Lilly got up and walked to the waiting room, "Mom?"

Mrs. Truscott took her eyes off the magazine she was reading, "Yes, Lilly?"

"Is it alright with you and Dad if I stay here tonight? Miley wants me to, and I want to also."

"It's alright with me," she looked over at her husband. "How about you honey?"

He smiled, "Fine with me." He got up, "I want to talk to Miley for a second."

Lilly looked confused, "Why?"

"I just do. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." He headed over to Miley's room and peeked in, "Hey, Miley. How you feelin'?"

She smiled, "Hey Mr. Truscott. Something wrong?"

"Oh, no," he shut the door behind him and stood next to her bed. "I, uh…I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving Lilly's life," he smiled. "I'm really glad you're okay. You mean a lot to Lilly."

Miley blushed a little. Then she figured this would be the best time to ask him, "Could I ask you something?"

"Absolutely," he smiled again.

She took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I want to ask Lilly to marry me…and, well…I'd like your blessing," she looked at him nervously.

Mr. Truscott had a huge grin on his face, "Miley…you have my full blessing. Especially after what just happened today."

Miley smiled, "Really?" she beamed.

"Yes, really," he leaned down to give her a hug. "Welcome to the family."

Tears built up in her eyes, "Thank you…"

The door opened and Lilly walked in, "Hey is it okay if I come in?"

"Yea," her father replied. "I was just about to go," he smiled at Miley again and left the room.

Lilly sat on the bed, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, he just wanted to thank me for saving you."

"Aww," she laid down next to Miley, resting her head on her shoulder. "My daddy wuvs you," she joked.

She laughed a little, "Thanks for staying with me."

"I'll always be there for you," she closed the distance between them; kissing her. "Let's get some rest, Miles. We both have had a pretty bad day."

Miley held her close, "No kidding…" They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Lilly took Miley's hand in hers before she fully fell asleep, and thanked God that the love of her life was alright; she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Aww:-) Well, hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up sometime this week or this weekend. I'll try my best :-) Thanks again for the reviews!! Always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey everyone! Yay me, I updated this story this weekend, just like I said I would :-) I am also working on another story called "This Is The Life".. Liley of course, lol. But yea, hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

Chapter 10-

The next morning, Lilly was gently woken up by one of Miley's doctor's. "Miss? We need to do a few tests on Miley, so we need you to leave for a bit," she said kindly.

Lilly looked at the doctor and rubbed her eyes, "Is everything okay?" she asked with sleep in her voice.

"Yes. We're just going to do a few simple tests to make sure things are still going smoothly."

"Okay…" Lilly turned her head back to look at Miley; she was sound asleep. She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, and then carefully got out of the bed. "How long will it take?"

"Most likely only an hour…two at most."

Lilly gave her an approving nod and quietly walked to the door. She took one more look at her girlfriend before leaving the room. When she got to the waiting room, she found Robbie Ray asleep on one of the chairs. She shook him gently, "Mr. Stewart?"

He slowly opened his eyes, "Lilly?" he yawned. "What's going on?"

"They're going to do some tests on Miley. They said it would be about an hour or two."

He looked at his watch to check the time, "Thanks, Lilly." He stood up and stretched, "How 'bout we head over across the street and have some breakfast?"

Lilly smiled, "Sounds good. But…why don't we eat here?"

H e looked at her seriously, "Have you ever eaten food in a hospital before?" She shook her head no. "Trust me, it's terrible. I'd rather eat real food."

She laughed, "I'll take your word for it."

"Alright, let's go," they headed out of the hospital and made their way to a small restaurant across the street. Once they made their way in, they found a table next to a window and took their seats. "Have you ever eaten here before, Lilly?"

"Not that I remember…" she was looking down at her left ring finger examining Miley's class ring that she wore. "…Mr. Stewart?"

Robbie Ray looked up from the menu, "Yea?"

"I want to buy Miley something, but…I don't know how I can afford it…"

"Well, what do you want to get her?"

She slowly looked up at him, "…A promise ring…"

He smiled, "Really?"

"Yea. I mean, yesterday was the scariest day of my life and I really want to do this."

"I could always help you out, Lilly. No problem in that at all."

"I'd feel too guilty…"

"It's okay, Lilly. I'd be happy to help you out. Those things aren't _that_ expensive."

Just then, their waitress came to take their orders. Robbie Ray ordered a stake sandwich while Lilly ordered a regular cheeseburger. For the next hour, they made small talk as they ate their food.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mr. Stewart. This is a really nice restaurant."

"No problem, Lilly," he looked at his watch. "By the time we get back, they should be done with those tests. I hope I can bring her home tonight."

"That would be nice. I don't like hospitals."

"Neither does Miley. The doctors told me if things went well, we could bring her home today."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," she held up her hands, crossing her fingers.

Robbie Ray smiled, "Me too." The waitress arrived with the bill and he paid, leaving a nice tip as well. He turned to Lilly, "Ready?"

"You bet," they got up and left the restaurant. Within minutes, they were back at the hospital and found Jackson talking with a cute nurse.

"Sweet niblets, that boy will flirt with anyone," Robbie Ray said with amusement.

"I've noticed," she glanced around at the doctors, hoping to spot Miley's.

"Mr. Stewart?" Doctor Welch walked up to them.

"Hi Doctor, how'd things go?"

"Very well. She'll be ready to go home today. But, she's resting right now. All the medications she's been on have worn her out. After she wakes up, we'll get her ready to head home."

Both Robbie Ray and Lilly smiled. "Sounds great," Robbie Ray beamed.

"She'll need a wheelchair for a couple days. She's going to be very sore."

"Alright, thank you." They shook hands and Doctor Welch left to do his work. Robbie Ray turned to Lilly, "Well, looks like we have some free time…When do you want to look at promise rings?" he smiled.

Lilly blushed a little, "Are you sure about this Mr. Stewart?"

"Yes. I want to help. If you're up to it, we could look at some while we wait."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

"I know a great place to look at. I'm going to tell Jackson that we're going to run some errands." He walked over to Jackson, talked a bit, and returned. "Okay, we're set." They walked out and got into Robbie Ray's car. In about fifteen minutes, he parked in front of a jewelry store. "This place has a great selection."

"I'm so nervous…What if she thinks I'm trying to rush things?"

"It's just a promise ring. She won't think you're trying to rush things at all." They got out of the car and walked up to the jewelry store.

Lilly looked around in awe; there was so much to choose from. Aside from the engagement rings. "Wow…" she walked up to one of the many display cases. "These are all so beautiful."

Robbie Ray smiled, "Just lemme know if you find one you like. If not, we'll keep looking at other places some other time."

She nodded in agreement as she kept looking; she looked for nearly an hour. When she thought she wasn't going to find one, she found one that was absolutely perfect. She knew Miley would love it. It was a silver band with a sapphire stone in the center. "Mr. Stewart!" she called.

He walked up to where she was standing, "Did you find one?" he grinned.

"Yea, look. It's right there," she pointed at the ring in the display case.

He whistled, "Wow-ee, that's a nice one."

"It's perfect," she kept her eyes on it.

Robbie Ray glanced up and signaled to the jeweler that they were ready.

"Find one you like?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," Lilly beamed. "That one right here," she pointed again.

"Excellent choice," he took it out so Lilly could get a better look at it.

She looked at it closely and smiled, "I…love it!"

Robbie Ray laughed a little, "How much total?"

The jeweler added up the total and was shocked when Robbie Ray paid for it all at once. "Thank you for shopping with us. I'll put this ring in a nice box for you."

"Thank you," Lilly said happily. When he gave her the box, Lilly turned to Robbie Ray, "Thank you sooo much," she hugged him.

He hugged her back, "No problem, Lilly. What do you say we head back to see if we can bring her home?"

"Sounds great." They thanked the jeweler once more before they left the store, and made their way back to the hospital. When they arrived, the doctors were talking to Jackson and Miley was with them in a wheelchair. Miley smiled when she saw her Dad and girlfriend walking towards her. "Where were you two?"

"We, uh…went to the grocery store to buy cookies, but they were out," Robbie Ray lied.

Miley gave him a questioning look, "O-kay…"

Lilly laughed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled. "Are you staying at my house tonight?"

"I'm definitely going to ask," she took Miley's hand in hers, brought it up to her lips, and softly kissed it.

Robbie Ray signed more papers and they were eventually free to go. "Come on, darlin'. Let's get you home." The four of them left the hospital and Robbie Ray once again unlocked his car. "Lilly, you get in first. They suggested that Miley should lay down with her head elevated."

"Alright," her and Miley exchanged smiles, then she got in the backseat. Both Robbie Ray and Lilly helped Miley get in. Once she was in, she laid her head down on Lilly's lap. They smiled as the door closed and Robbie Ray and Jackson struggled to get the folded wheelchair into the trunk; then got into the car in the front. Looking into Miley's eyes made Lilly decide that she was going to give Miley the ring later tonight. There was no way she could wait any longer than that.

**Sorry this chapter was short and well... not that great, lol. At least that's what I think. I just have so many ideas for my new story I struggled with this chapter. The next ones will be better...I hope, lol. Thanks for reading, reveiews are always appreciated :-)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hola everyone! Again, thanks for all the great reviews. They keep me goin' :-) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy  
****:-)**

Chapter 11-

They arrived at the Stewart's house a few minutes later. Miley dozed off on Lilly's lap during the ride and awoke when Robbie Ray turned the car off.

"We're home, bud," he said as he turned around to look at her.

Lilly stroked Miley's soft hair, "Now you can lie down in your own warm bed," she smiled warmly at her.

Miley smiled back, "It'll be even warmer if you're in it with me," she said softly.

Lilly blushed when she saw Robbie Ray and Jackson giving her a strange look. "I, uh…um…" she didn't know what to say.

Robbie Ray laughed a little, "Let's just help her outta the car."

"Sounds good…" she took Miley's hand in hers.

Both men got out of the car and Robbie Ray opened the door on the side Lilly was sitting. "Can you sit up a little, Miles?"

"I'll try," she struggled at the attempt, so Lilly helped her out a little.

Eventually, Miley was out of the vehicle. She wrapped one arm around Lilly's shoulder for support; Lilly did the same. Then, Robbie Ray pulled out the wheelchair, unfolded it, and Lilly helped Miley sit in it. "You doing alright, Miles?" she asked with worry.

"Yea," she smiled. "I'm alright."

"Good," Lilly started to wheel Miley to the house. Robbie Ray unlocked the door, holding it open so Lilly could get Miley inside.

Jackson rushed to the kitchen, "Want anything to eat, Miles?"

Miley was shocked by his sudden act of kindness, "Uh…no thanks. I'm not all that hungry right now."

"Alright. Just let me know, and I'll get it for you," he smiled.

She smiled back, "Thanks, Jackson."

"No problem," he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Do you want to stay down here or go up to your room?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My room," she replied. She looked over at Lilly giving her a wink as she grinned.

Lilly returned the grin and blushed a little, "I'll help her up the stairs, Mr. S."

"Alright, Lilly. Want anything to drink girls?"

Miley slowly stood up, holding onto Lilly, "I'm always up for Loco Hot Cocoa. How 'bout you, hun?" she asked Lilly.

"Sounds good to me. Come on," she carefully led Miley up the stairs; making sure she didn't hurt her. "How's your side?"

"It hurts a little, but I'm good. You don't have to worry," she smiled.

"I can and I will," they reached Miley's room and Lilly opened the door. She then led Miley to her bed and had her lay down. "Want to change into pajamas?"

"ohh that sounds Heavenly." Miley placed her hand near her wound. "I just can't believe this all happened…" she looked over at Lilly and was so happy she was alright; untouched.

"I know…" Lilly pulled out a pair of Miley's pajamas. She walked back over to her, extending her arm to give Miley the pajamas. "Here you go."

Miley gave her a sexy little grin, "I don't think I can do this myself, _Lilly_."

Lilly smiled, "You naughty girl. You need to rest."

"No, I need…_you_," she said seductively.

Chills ran throughout Lilly's body, "_Eeep_…" she squeaked.

Miley motioned for Lilly to come closer; then patted the spot next to her. Lilly happily climbed in bed with her. "I love you, Lil."

She leaned in and kissed Miley's lips softly, "I love you too, Miles…" she slowly removed the sweatpants from Miley as she kissed her deeply.

Just then, the door opened and Robbie Ray came in with a tray of hot cocoa. He froze at the door, giving them a strange look. "Excuse me?" he said to get their attention.

The girls froze, wide-eyed as they slowly turned towards him. Lilly laughed nervously, "I uh…was just…um…helping her put her pajamas on…yea…"

"Mhmm…" he set the drinks down on Miley's nightstand. "I'll pretend that's what y'all were doing."

They both blushed; then Miley remembered she wanted to talk to her Dad. "Hey, Lilly? Mind if I talk to my Dad for a sec?"

"Uh, sure…" she got up carefully, blushing as she walked by Mr. Stewart.

Robbie Ray sat down on the end of Miley's bed as she covered herself up with the comforter. "What'cha wanna talk about darlin'?"

"I wanted to ask you something…It's pretty serious," she had a nervous look on her face.

"Ask away," he placed his hands on his knees.

"…I was wondering if I could use some of my Hannah money…"

He arched an eyebrow, "What for?"

She looked up at her Dad, "I…I want to ask Lilly to marry me…I asked her Dad at the hospital yesterday…he was okay with it…"

He smiled, "I'm so happy for you, bud. Of course you can use some Hannah money." He felt tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Dad…I'd hug you if I could move," she smiled.

"Then I'll hug you," he stood up, then bent down a little to hug his baby girl. "When are you going to propose?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

"We'll go look at rings when you're feeling better, okay?"

"Okay," she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, bud." He walked towards the door, "I'll go get Lilly for you."

"Thanks."

Not even a minute later, Lilly returned, "Hey cutie," she smiled.

"Hey," she gave her the same sexy grin as before. "I believe you were in the middle of 'changing' my clothes."

Lilly giggled, "Indeed I was." She walked over and laid down next to her again, "Oh, your Dad and brother are going to get some more groceries. He wants to buy you all your favorite dishes…and ice cream."

Miley's smile grew, "So, we're alone then?"

"Yup," she leaned in and kissed her, again. She moaned as she felt Miley grip her waist; tugging at her to lie down on top of her. She happily accepted the invitation. Lilly broke the kiss, slowly taking off Miley's shirt; memorizing ever detail of her beautiful girlfriend. "Miley…I…." they locked eyes.

"You what?" she asked softly as she ran her hands up Lilly's shirt; causing Lilly to moan slightly again.

"I want to make this moment perfect…" she got up to shut off Miley's lights and to lock her door. It was still light enough to see each other. Lilly took in a deep breath and went back over to Miley, taking her previous position. Miley pulled Lilly's shirt off. "Want me to take the rest off for you?"

"That would be easier…except, leave the bra for me," she smiled.

"Deal," she undressed herself, pulling out the little white box from her pants pocket. Lilly pressed her body against Miley's, trapping the box in her hands.

"I love you, Lilly," she pulled her close to kiss her.

"I love you too," she gave her a kiss in return. "I fact…I have a surprise for you…"

"Really? Me too. It's under the covers," they both laughed.

"Miles," she controlled her laugh. "I, um…I got you this today…" Both girls became serious. "I love you, Miley…" she held up the little box.

Miley's eyes widened as she gasped, "L-Lilly…"

She placed her finger on her lips, "Shh…I got you this promise ring," she said as she opened the box, "so you could know that I promise that I'll always love you…I'll always be there for you…and I'll never hurt you intentionally, ever..." She pulled the ring out, took of her class ring that was on Miley's left ring finger, and replaced it with the promise ring.

Tears were pouring from Miley's eyes, "Oh my gosh…" she looked at it as Lilly put her class ring on Miley's other ring finger. Miley crashed her lips onto Lilly's; running her hands all over her. "T-this is so amazing, Lilly…" she said as she cried from happiness. "I love you so much…" They continued kissing as they let their hands roam free; forgetting everything else around them.

**Aww... Well, hope you enjoyed it. I personally like this chapter. There are probably going to be only two more chapters to this story. Sad, I know. But at least I have the other story for you all to enjoy.. I hope anyways, lol. Thanks for reading, reviews always appriciated :-)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Okay, so I've been trying to post this chapter all day, this website just wouldnt let me, it got really annoying. But anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy:-)**

Chapter 12-

The next morning, Lilly woke up face to face with a sleeping Miley. She grinned as she saw the small smile plastered on Miley's lips. Lilly shifted her right arm, realizing it was a tad sore, '_Oh well, she enjoyed it_,' she grinned. She carefully leaned in and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips. '_Ow_,' she thought as she massaged her jaw. '_My jaw hurts too? What did I exactly __**do**__ to her last night?_' she laughed to herself.

Miley stirred in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. She grinned as she saw Lilly staring up at the ceiling massaging her jaw. "What'cha doin'?"

Lilly turned and smiled, "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Fine. But, uh…why are you massaging your jaw?"

Lilly blushed, "Why do you think?"

Miley laughed, "Oh yea, that was great," she leaned in to kiss Lilly. "You were on fire last night and I loved it," she grinned.

Lilly kissed her back, "I'm always on fire with you around."

"Well, you certainly made me feel much better," she ran her hand through Lilly's hair.

"Good to hear," she smiled. "I love you, Miley."

Miley smiled, biting her lower lip, "I love you too, Lilly." She continued to lovingly kiss her girlfriend.

Once they broke the kiss, Lilly ran both her hands through Miley's hair. "So…What do you want to wear today? Sweatpants? Pajamas? Something else?"

Miley thought about it for a minute, "I think sweatpants…and a looser shirt or something."

"Coming right up," she sat up, got dressed herself, and wondered over to Miley's dresser; picking out the perfect thing for her girlfriend to wear. "Here you go, Miles. This should be comfortable for you."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You know…you've never dressed me before."

Lilly grinned, "First time for everything." And with that, she helped Miley get dressed. "Now that you're dressed…what next?"

"Well, I'm kinda hungry…But I don't want to eat up here. Can you help me walk downstairs?" she smiled sweetly at her.

"Absolutely," she took both of her hands and carefully pulled her up, wrapping her arm around her for support. "Does that hurt?" she worried.

Miley gripped Lilly's shoulder, "A-a little bit…but, I'm okay."

They both started heading down the stairs, "I'll get you to the couch, don't worry."

When they got downstairs, Mr. Stewart was in the kitchen cookin' up one of Miley's favorite breakfast dishes. "Hey girls, sleep well?"

Miley grinned as she glanced at Lilly, causing her girlfriend to blush slightly. "Yea, we did."

"That's good. Anywho, I'm cookin' up your favorite, bud," he smiled.

"Chocolate chip pancakes??" she beamed.

"Yup, almost done making them too. You two have a seat and I'll bring them out for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thanks, Mr. S," Lilly led Miley to the couch, laying her down.

Miley looked up at her with a questioning look, "Where are you going to sit?"

Lilly smiled, lifting up Miley's legs, "Your legs will be on my lap," she said as she set Miley's legs back down, on her lap.

Miley smiled back, "I could live with that."

Robbie Ray rolled his eyes as he laughed to himself. He picked up both plates and brought them over to the girls, "Here you go, girls. Nice, fresh pancakes."

"Sweet!" Lilly dug into them as soon as the plate reached her hands.

Miley laughed as she reached for the plate her Dad handed to her.

"Since you two are busy, I'm going to head out for a while."

"Okay, Daddy," Miley smiled.

He grabbed his car keys and cell phone, then headed out.

Miley looked back at Lilly as Lilly took the last bite of her pancakes. "You're finished already?"

Lilly smiled innocently, "I was hungry…"

Miley placed her own plate on the coffee table, "I'll finish that later…I can't eat a lot at once…"

"Ohh, that reminds me. You need to take your medicine," she got up, bringing her plate to the sink.

"Oh joy," Miley replied sarcastically.

"It'll calm the pain, sweetheart," she got the medicine and a glass of juice for her. Miley took it and gulped down the pill. "That's better, Miles," she reclaimed her seat by Miley.

Miley grinned, "Come here," she said seductively.

She licked her lips as she smiled, crawling on top of her girlfriend. "Still wanting more?"

"Always." They closed the gap between them; sharing a long, deep kiss. They both giggled, not breaking the kiss, as hands started to roam all over. Miley was just about to pull down Lilly's jeans as the door swung open.

"Hello??" Oliver called to no one in particular.

Lilly jumped and fell off Miley, landing on the floor, "Oliver!"

His face turned red as he realized he probably just interrupted something, "Oh…sorry…"

Miley tried not to laugh as Lilly stood up, "Good one, Oken."

"It's not my fault you two are always all over each other," he smiled.

"You could knock," Lilly replied.

"It would've been less funny," he walked over and leaned against the back of the couch. "Feeling any better?" he asked Miley.

"Yea…Lilly made me feel much better last night," she smiled over at Lilly.

Oliver grinned, "That is so ho"— the girls looked over at him in disgust. "Uh…never mind…" he blushed again. "Oh, can I see your scar??" Lilly hit him upside the head, "Ow…"

Miley laughed, "You're such a doughnut. So, what brought you here anyways? Don't you have school to be at?"

"We weren't doing anything in class, so I called my Mom to ask if she could sign me out for the hour. I wanted to check to see if you were okay. EVERYBODY is talking about you."

"Do Amber and Ashley feel bad?" Lilly asked.

"Actually, yes. Amber hasn't really been talking, but Ashley is trying to cheer her up."

"Well, she should feel bad," Miley added. "Jake could've killed Lilly."

"Or you…" Lilly said sadly. She lay back down on top of Miley; Miley wrapped her arms around her.

Oliver smiled softly, "It's okay now…you're both safe."

Lilly buried her face into Miley's neck as Miley rubbed her back softly, "Still…"

Oliver checked his watch, "Well, I'm gonna head out. That way you two can fool around in private, and I can grab something to eat…I missed breakfast."

"Alright. Are you stopping by again after school?"

"I could try. So, I'll see you ladies later," he walked towards the door.

"Bye," both girls said to him as he left. "So…" Miley ran her hand up Lilly's shirt. "Where were we?"

"You were about to slide my pants down," she smiled.

"Oh yea," she grinned, sliding down Lilly's jeans. She pressed her lips against Lilly's as she gave her girlfriend full pleasure.

Lilly moaned loudly into Miley's mouth; she gripped onto her waist tightly.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the girls were snuggling under a blanket watching TV. Miley kissed Lilly on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too," she gently kissed Miley's left hand. She examined the ring she gave her the night before. "Do you really like the ring?"

Miley looked at her, "Of course I do. I love it, Lilly."

"Yay," she smiled.

Just then they heard a car door shut, "Sounds like my Dad's home."

Robbie Ray walked in, "I'm back."

"Have fun, Daddy?"

"I just checked in on Hannah things, but yea, I suppose I had fun. I have some work to do, so you two can watch TV, a movie, or something.

"Can you put it in for us?" Miley asked, giving him her cute puppy dog eyes.

He laughed, "You know I can't resist that look," he walked over to the DVDs. "Which movie?"

"Is 'Walk the Line' down here?"  
He double checked, "Yup," he picked it up and placed it in the DVD player. "Enjoy," he left the room to do his work.

An hour into the movie, the girls fell into a deep sleep. Miley's arms were wrapped securely around Lilly with Lilly's hands placed on Miley's hands. Robbie Ray walked back into the room, smiling as he saw the girls. He quietly walked to the TV to shut the movie off. After putting the DVD away, he looked back over at the girls. He smiled, took out his cell phone, and took a picture. "I'll show them the picture when they wake up," he said to himself. Then he shut off the lights in the living room and went out for a jog.

Hours passed and Miley woke up to Lilly's lavender smelling hair; a smile swept across her face instantly. She kissed the back of her head, "Lilly?"

Lilly moved a little and her eyes fluttered open, "What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

She looked at the clock on the wall, "Well, let's just say that Jackson should be home from school soon."

"We slept a lot," she kept her position. It was too heavenly to move.

"Oh well," she kissed her again.

Lilly shifted so she could kiss Miley on the lips.

Then Jackson came home, "Are you two always making out?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes," Miley replied, then continued to kiss Lilly.

"Well can you stop sucking face for a second? You have mail."

They broke the kiss to look at him, "I'll look at it later, okay?"

He walked over and held it out for her to take, "It's from Jake…"

Miley looked at it for a few seconds before she reached out to take it. "…I don't know if I really want to read this…"

"Want me to open it for you?" Lilly asked.

"Okay…" She watched Lilly open. "I'll read it…"

"You sure?"

"Yea…" she took the letter and read it out loud; it read—

_Dear Miley—I know nothing I say in this letter will ever convince you to forgive me. In fact, I don't want you to. I hate myself so much for what I did to you. Once my sanity returned, I was so scared that I killed you. I was glad to hear that you were okay…but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I really love you, Miley. But, I'll never be good enough for someone as wonderful as you. I still don't like Lilly…I never will. She has everything anyone could possibly want. And that's you. But because of what I've done, I've been sentenced for twenty years. Two more years in juvi and off to prison. I deserve it…And of course there's that restraining order your Dad put on me. You'll never have to worry about me hurting you, or anyone else, ever again. I hope you have all the happiness in the world. Even if it comes from Lilly. Good-bye, Miley… --Jake Ryan._

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. She placed the letter in her lap and sighed, "At least he won't be around us anymore…"

Lilly hugged her, "It was actually decent of him to write to you…But I still strongly dislike him."

"Same here…" she put the letter back in the envelope. "I'm just glad you'll be safe."

"We both are. And you know I'll always be around to protect you," she kissed Miley softly on the lips

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be the last one for this story :-( But, I still have that other story goin. Which I really like writing so far, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks again for reading, reviews always appreciated.**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! I am sad to announce that this is the final chapter to this story :-( I had a lot of fun writing it and I really appriciate all the wonderful reviews I have gotten. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter to this "book". Thanks again for reading:-)**

Epilogue-

_5 Months Later…_

**(Miley's POV) **

Five months have passed since Jake's attempt to kill Lilly; and his successful attempt to stab me. I still can't believe it actually happened. My stitches are obviously out by now, which is great. My wonderful girlfriend helped take care of me that whole month of the incident. I love that girl.

Things at school have been different, in a good way. Amber and Ashley haven't been mean to me, Lilly, or Oliver since I got better and returned to school. They're actually nicer to me. I can't get used to it, but oh well. I'll definitely live with it. In fact, I think me and Lilly have become more popular.

Lilly…Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. I could say that name all day long. In fact, it's our one year anniversary tonight and I couldn't be any happier. I have the greatest gift for her. It took me about three months to find the perfect ring, and by that point, I decided to wait for our anniversary to propose to her. Am I nervous? You bet! But, I have it all planned out perfectly. I'm taking her back to her favorite spot where we spent our six month anniversary. I'm picking her up in a limo and my driver is going to drive us around for a while, then drop us off. Jackson is at the spot setting things up for me right now. He really is a good brother. I need to tell him that more often… Anyways, back to the subject.

I'm just about done getting ready. My hair's down with light curls at the ends; which she said is her favorite style on me. I'm wearing a low-cut t-shirt, for her pleasure, and a mini-skirt…hmm, am I asking for it?...Hell yea!

I hear a knock on my door, "Bud? You dressed?" my Dad asks me.

"Yea, you can come in," I reply.

He walks in and shuts the door behind him with a smile on his face, "You all set for tonight?"

I inhale nervously, "Y-yea…I think so…" I look in my mirror, double checking my hair. I see the fear building up in my eyes, "…What if she says no?..."

He places a hand on my left shoulder, "Don't be silly, Miles. You're worrying way too much. Just go out tonight and have fun."

I smile because I know he's right. I give him a hug, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, bud. I just can't believe my baby girl is proposing to her girlfriend tonight." I can tell he's trying to hold back his tears. Now I feel tears in my eyes…great.

"Oh, Daddy, you're going to make me cry. Then I'll have to redo my make-up," I laugh a little.

He laughs slightly, "Sorry. I'm just so proud of you."

"Thanks," I reach up to kiss him on the cheek. "Is the limo here?"

"Oh yea, I was gonna tell you that…until I got caught up with emotions."

"It's okay," I grab my purse, which has the ring in it, and head out of my room; my Dad follows.

"Is that what you're going to wear?" he asks with uncertainty.

"Well, yea. Lilly loves it when I dress like this."

He sighs, "Of course…Well, anyways, have fun."

"I will," I open the door to go outside. I walk towards the limo as the driver opens the door for me.

"Good evening Ms. Stewart," he smiles.

"Good evening," I reply nicely. I climb in and seconds later we arrive at Lilly's house; not a long drive by the way. I feel the limo come to a stop and my door opens. I thank the driver and walk up Lilly's driveway. My heart is pounding madly inside my chest as I knock on the door. She told me before that she was going to wear something special just for me tonight…and I was very anxious to see what it was. I quickly adjust my skirt and the door opens.

"Hey, Miles."

I look up, my eyes widen, and my jaw drops, "Whoa…" Lilly was wearing a skirt that was just a little bit above her knees with a very cute, and tight, t-shirt. I hear her laugh.

"Miley, my eyes are up here," she says pointing to her eyes.

"I, uh…sorry," I squeak out, feeling myself blush. "Y-you just look very, very gorgeous."

She grins, and I love it. "Thank you," she checks me out, "and so do you."

I walk closer to her, placing my hands on her waist, and I passionately kiss her. After a few minutes I break the kiss, "The limo waits my dear," I kiss her hand.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're such a romantic," we link our hands together and walk to the limo.

"Only for you, you know." The driver opens the door for us and we climb in. I sit down, spreading my legs across the seat, and she practically jumps on my lap. "Well, aren't we just a bit excited?" I laugh.

Lilly grins, "Very," she says seductively.

My mouth goes dry as I examine her hair. She has it up in a ponytail with some braids hanging down…my favorite. I lick my lips and feel hers upon mine shortly after. She breaks the kiss; I want more…much, much more.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, we're going to take a romantic drive around Malibu for a while, then we'll be dropped off at our special spot," I start kissing her neck; she moans. Her lips connect with mine, my whole body heats up and tingles as she touches me all over. I somehow manage to change our position so I'm on top of her. My left hand goes up her shirt while my right hand goes under her skirt. I lightly run my fingers up and down her leg, getting a pretty loud moan from her. Lilly's hands reach up the back of my shirt. I break the kiss momentarily, "I love you, Lilly…" I say softly in her ear.

"I love you so much," she crashes her lips against mine again. "So, uh, how long is the limo ride?" she smiles.

I can't help but grin, "Long enough trust me."

After about a half hour… I think…Lilly and I were lying on the floor of the limo looking out of the open sunroof. "This is so romantic, Miley," she snuggles closer to me.

"And this is only the beginning," I glance over at my purse and smile. "We should probably get dressed. We'll be at the spot soon."

Is it wrong that I'm watching her get dressed?...Nah. She catches me in the act; Busted! I just smile.

"Enjoying the show, Miley?" she grins.

"Always," we feel the limo come to a stop as we finish getting dressed. Both of us grab our purses and get out once the door is open. My heart speeds up, my palms become sweaty, and butterflies are in my stomach. Lilly takes my hand and laughs.

"You okay?" she looks at me. Do I look nervous? I probably do.

"Yea, I'm fine. Come one," I lead her down the little path. She smiles when we get to our destination.

"Miley, how'd you get this all set up? It's so beautiful…" she looks around with the biggest smile on her face. That smile always warms my heart.

"I have people," I smile, leading her towards our little picnic. She absolutely loved it on our six month, so I thought I'd do it again. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," she turns to me. "Just like how I love you," she leans in; I close my eyes and melt as her lips touch mine. "I just hope you like the gift I got you."

"You know I'll love anything you get me, Lil. I'm the one who should be worried."

"Don't be. I know I'll love whatever you got me."

'_Oh believe me; I hope you do too…_' "Thanks," I kiss her on the cheek. "So, for dinner my Dad cooked us up some homemade food."

"Yay!" she yells enthusiastically.

"You're too cute," I laugh. I sit down and she sits on my lap.

"I also liked this last time," she grins.

"Me too," I smile back.

Lilly reaches for the basket of food, I keep thinking about the ring. I'm so nervous. Can I do this?

"Miley?"

I snap out of my inner panic attack, "Huh?"

"You keep zoning out…Is something wrong?" She sounds concerned. Oh man, I'm probably making her worried.

"Nothing's wrong. I swear."

"Okay," she sounds uncertain.

We start eating, which calms me down a little. We chat about random things, such as the both of us becoming more popular than Amber and Ashley. We're not bragging, we just find it amusing.

Now the food's all eaten, which means gift time. Oh God…please have this go over well. She's beaming as she looks at me, "I want you to open my gift first."

'_Yes!_' "That's fine with me," I kiss her.

I watch as she digs in her purse, pulling out a long, wrapped gift. "Here you go, beautiful."

I know I'm grinning; I carefully open it to find a white case. I glance up at her, and then look back at it to open it. I'm speechless…I'm looking down at a silver necklace with a heart that has 'M' and 'L' in the middle of it. It's made of…diamonds?! Oh my gosh…I love her so much! I finally look up at her as tears form in my eyes, "Lilly…I….I…" I can't talk due to the lump forming in my throat.

She takes it out of the case and gently places it around my neck. "Do you like it?" she smiles.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and pull her into a tight hug, "I love it, Lilly. Thank you so much," I kiss her deeply. Now I know I can do this…

"I'm glad you like it," she runs her soft hands through my hair.

Okay…this has to be perfect. I take a deep breath, "Mind if we stand up? My, uh, legs are getting a little sore."

'Oh yea, sorry," she quickly gets up, then helps me up as well.

"It's okay, silly," I hold onto my purse tightly. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind. We gaze out at the ocean and night sky. "Look at all those stars," I sigh happily.

"I know. They're beautiful," she places her hands on mine. "This night is so perfect, Miles."

"Every night is perfect when you're with me. And…and I want it to stay that way…" I slide down to the ground, kneeling on one knee. She turns around; her hair moves lightly with the slight breeze. It's breathtaking. She gives me a questioning look.

"Miley?..."

"Shh…" I pull the box out from my purse; luckily she doesn't see it right away, perfect. "Lilly…this has been the best year of my life. Sure we've had some ups and downs…like always…and as always, we worked through them together. I never want that to end. I want to hold you in my arms forever. I want to wake up next to you ever single morning. I want to look into your beautiful blue eyes every day. I love you…I love you with ever piece of my heart." Lilly covers her mouth as she smiles, with tears rolling down her cheeks. I hold out the white box and slowly open it, revealing the diamond ring, "Lillian Truscott…will you marry me?"

Both her hands clasp over her mouth as she gasps in surprise. She moves her hands and I'm relieved to see a smile on her face. "Yes…yes! I'll marry you!" she quickly kneels down and pulls me in for a loving kiss. Tears of happiness are rolling down both of our faces was we kiss. When we pull apart I take the ring out of the box and place it on her left ring finger; not bothering to move my class ring right now. "Oh Miley…I….I just…" she lets out a little laugh through tears.

"I love you, Lilly. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I…I love you so much, Miley…" she holds me tight and leans her head on my shoulder. After a little while she looks into my eyes, "I'm the lucky one," she whispers with a smile.

I laugh, pull her in for another kiss, and before I know it, she's on top of me…

**(Lilly's POV)**

I don't know how much time as passed. But, that doesn't matter; life is too perfect right now. I rub my tired eyes with my free hand and smile as I see my engagement ring. I couldn't believe it actually happened; I am the luckiest girl in the whole world. I glace up; Miley's sound asleep. I lightly brush my hand against her cheek, and then placed it on her bare waist. I study her every feature. I love her so, so much…she looks so peaceful. I still remember the first time she told me she was in love with me—

_It had been a few days after Miley kissed me and told me she wanted to be with me. I was thrilled. We were at the beach, totally all over each other (kissing). _

_"Miley, this is so great. I can't believe we're actually going out."_

_"Well believe it," she laughs. "Because I have a feeling it's going to last for a long time."_

_I smile, "Me too. I love you," I kiss her a little more._

_She suddenly has this serious look on her face, "Lilly?..."_

_"Yea?" I look into her eyes._

_"I…I think…no…I know that…"_

_I laugh a little, "Come on, just tell me."_

_"…I'm in love with you…"_

_My jaw drops, "Y-You are?"_

_She looks down, "I'm sorry if I'm rushing…"_

_"Miley…" I interrupt. "I already told you I was in love with you. You certainly are not rushing anything."_

_She grins and pulls me in for another long, loving kiss._

I slowly lean in and softly kiss her on the forehead so I don't wake her up. I whisper, "I love you…" and snuggle closer to her. Tears escape my eyes as I look at her. If Jake had actually killed her about five months ago…I know I wouldn't be here today. She's my life, my reason for living, my…my everything. I'm so happy knowing that I'll have her to love and to hold for the rest of my life…She's all I'll ever need.

**Hope it wasn't too corny. I spent a lot of time writing it so it wouldn't sound really corny. Hopefully it worked, lol. When I was writing the proposal part, I was listening to 'One In a Million', and it almost made me cry. It fit so well with it, lol. Also, I know it was ironic that this "book" started off with '5 months later' and ended with '5 months later'... I didn't even plan on doing that, lol. It just ended up that way. But yea, anyways, hope you enjoyed this story. I sure had a lot of fun writing it. And... there will most likely be a 4th book, yay! I'm not sure when though, because I have started a whole new, different story, and I am really enjoying writing it so far. I've gotten a lot of great reviews for that story, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on it. It means a lot to me :-) Thanks again for everything:-)**


End file.
